The South Park Christmas Contest!
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: The time has come for the winner! Here it is, the final chapter!
1. INTRODUCTION!

**HELLO AGAIN! Many have asked for it and here it is! It's time for the South Park Writing CHRISTMAS contest! With some help from Halloween's winner, XMistressChaosx, we have made this form for the contest. Same as last year, but with different Settings and Conflicts! So for you that are new, I will explain in the next paragraph. It's VERY simple!  
><strong>

**If you will take a piece of paper and a pencil and write down the last four digits of your phone number (house phone, cell phone, etc.) IN ORDER! Don't worry ****not**** the WHOLE phone #, just the ****last four digits!**

**Now, using the four numbers **_**IN ORDER**_**, locate and write down your main character, antagonist (enemy), conflict, and setting.**

1st Digit:  
><span>Main Character<span>

0: Craig  
>1: Clyde<br>2: Stan  
>3: Kenny<br>4: Kyle  
>5: Tweek<br>6: Bebe  
>7: Wendy<br>8: Butters  
>9: Cartman<p>

2nd Digit:  
><span>Antagonist (Enemy)<span>

0: Craig  
>1: Clyde<br>2: Stan  
>3: Kenny<br>4: Kyle  
>5: Tweek<br>6: Bebe  
>7: Wendy<br>8: Butters  
>9: Cartman<p>

(If you get a double, AKA: Same character twice, message me and I'll give you your enemy.)

3rd Digit:  
><span>Conflict<span>

0: Main Character is Late for an Event  
>1: FlightTrain Delayed for Christmas  
>2: Christmas Party Disaster<br>3: Fight with Friend  
>4: Christmas is RuinedBah Humbug!*  
>5: Huge Storm which leads to No Power for a Christmas Event<br>6: Christmas Party Crasher  
>7: There's More Than What Meets the Eye*<br>8: Love Troubles  
>9: Christmas Tree Star Trouble*<p>

4th Digit:  
><span>Setting<span>

0: Main Character's House  
>1: Ice Skating Rink<br>2: Christmas Theme Park*  
>3: North Pole*<br>4: Christmas Party  
>5: Ski Trip<br>6: Antagonist's House  
>7: Road Trip<br>8: School  
>9: Toy Store*<p>

* = XMistressChaosx

**There you go! I'm looking for oneshots that have good liturature, grammer, and of course, Christmas Spirit! You can make it drmatic, funny, or just let it have plain old craziness! Now, for the rules!**

~**NO CHANGING THE CHARACTERS/CONFLICT/SETTING! It's no fun when it's not challenging :(**

**~You only have until Thursday, December 22nd to post the story and including in the summary that it's for the contest. I may extend the deadline if enough people ask, so don't be afraid to ask! :)  
><strong>

**~No ratings over M. (Well, no sexual content)  
><strong>

**~A jolly, but crazy/funny oneshot that is at least 2,000 words, but no longer than 5,000 words.**

**So there ya go, again! If you have any questions, just message me. Now then, I suggest you better get writing! ONWARD!**


	2. Princess of Your Doom95

**Hey! Wow! People are ALREADY sending in entries? I'm impressed... Now, our first story is by Princess-of-Your-Doom95! Thanks for entering!**

**Just one more thing, though, this contest, I'm going to give my vote at the bottom of the story and explain why I gave my vote, to the authors that I gave the vote to, I don't want ANY comments about them, as in the vote. ANY!**

**Now to kick off the start, here is...**

**Under the Mistletoe**

By Princess-of-Your-Doom95  
><br>The snow fell softy to the ground as a blacked figure walked down the sidewalk. The figure shivered violently from the cold, he pulled his coat tighter around him and stepped around a patch of ice.

"Why did I agree to go to this stupid party?" the figure mumbled to himself through his scarf. "It's not even like I celebrate Christmas!"

The person continued on his way and finally walked up to a badly decorated house. The person shook his head sadly when he saw the badly lit lights and the cheap knock-off Santa Claus on the roof.

He rang the doorbell and shifted from one cold foot to the other. The door opened and a cheerful Stan peeked out.

"Hi, Kyle. Glad you could make it." he said happily.

Kyle pulled his scarf away from his mouth. "Hi, Stan. Can I come in before I freeze to death?"

Stan chuckled and opened the door even more so Kyle could shuffle in. Kyle began removing his scarf and gloves, stuffing them in his pockets before discarding the bulky coat he had worn on the way over.

"Aren't you going to take off your hat?" Stan asked as he watched Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes and reluctantly removed his hat. His ginger curls fell around his face, they had really calmed down over the years, now they framed Kyle's face and gave him a feminine look. Everyone loved to make fun of them but when Kyle threatened to chop them off they pleaded him not to, promising not to make fun of them anymore.

"Hi, Kyle." A feminine voice said sweetly.

Kyle turned towards the voice and sees Wendy walking up to him. He smiles politely but inside he groans at Wendy's outfit. She had on a red mini dress with white lace on the edges, on top of her head was a Santa's hat. She looked like an elf harlot.

"Hi, Wendy." Kyle says.

"I'm surprised you came tonight." Wendy comments. "What with this being a Christmas party and after what happened between you and-"

"Wendy!" Stan says sharply. "Let's not bring that up, tonight is about having fun."

Kyle nods thankfully to Stan, ignoring the urge to laugh at his horrible sweater with Rudolf on it. It was really hard because the stupid reindeer's nose actually lit up! No doubt in Kyle's mind that Wendy bought it for him…or his mom.

Kyle walked past them and into the living room, the life of the whole party. Almost every teenager in South Park was here, all of them smiling and wearing Christmas colors. It made Kyle feel a little left out that he couldn't celebrate with them, but he was here and would try to have fun.

"Hey Kyle!" a somewhat drunken Kenny shouted as he ran into Kyle.

"Hi, Kenny. How much eggnog have you had?" Kyle asked as he helped Kenny towards the couch.

Kenny shook his head sadly and downed his cup. "Not enough my friend, not enough." He said. Then breaking out into a big smile, he wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulder. "So, you're single again. How's it feel to be a bachelor once again?"

"Kenny! You promised not to drink that much!" a grief stricken Butters shrieks when he sees Kenny. Then he seems to notice Kyle and his sad face, putting two and two together he picks Kenny up off of Kyle. "And don't bug Kyle with whatever you were talking about, I'm sure he doesn't wish to discuss it. Sorry Kyle." Butters apologizes.

"It's ok, Butters. Just get some damn food in your boyfriend to counter the eggnog." Kyle suggests before getting off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Kyle dodges people and smiles gently at the Christmas music playing in the background. Definitely not like the parties his mother will throw for the holidays.

Kyle runs right into somebody while he wasn't paying attention, successfully knocking them to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kyle apologizes as he helps them up.

"It's cool, Kyle." The person says laughing. Kyle takes a good look at them and realizes that it was Alexandria **(A/N: Author's OC)** dressed up like a Christmas Angel. She had a long flowing white dress with little light blue snowflakes stitched on it. Her wings were a glittering white, and she had a halo made from tiny snowflakes sitting upon her golden curls. It was a very interesting costume.

"Whats with the getup?" he asks.

She looks down at her outfit. "Oh, Damien dared me to wear this, and I'm not one to back down from a dare. He thinks its ironic since I'm half demon and half angel. I grew my hair out for the occasion but I plan on chopping it off when the holidays are over."

Kyle nods. "So are you planning on singing tonight?" he asks.

Alex nods. "Damien and I plan on doing a couple songs, I promised Stan I would anyways. So how have you been holding up?"

"I've been getting over it. I don't get why we dated in the first place, you know? He was an asshole to me for so long." Kyle says grouchily. "But when we dated he was a little more tolerable, sometimes even sweet."

"So made you break up?" Alex asks as she straightens a wrinkle on her dress.

Kyle sighs. "The idiot pissed me off when he made a holiday joke. I told him he went to far and that I couldn't do it anymore. I tried so hard to be patient but he never really cared about me, so I broke up with him."

"I'm sorry Kyle, I really am." Alex tells him sympathetically. "I know you will find someone that's right for you."

"Thanks, Alex." Kyle says as Alex hugs him. "You should go, Damien is giving you a signal." Alex nods and walks over to her demonic boyfriend, who kisses her on the cheek before they both start singing for the crowd of people.

Kyle continues towards the kitchen, listening to Alex and Damien's singing. They really didn't sound all that bad together, and it was surprising that Damien was here at all. Being the anti-Christ he didn't really do Christmas parties, must be the fact he's dating Alex now.

Kyle walks over to the buffet table filled with all sorts of sweets that would make Kyle's blood sugar spike. Kyle almost said fuck it and was going to walk away when he noticed a plate with a card that had his name on it. The plate was filled with a small array of sweets.

Kyle picked up the card and opened it. _Kyle, I made you a plate of diabetic friendly sweets. Merry Christmas, Stan. _

"I was wondering if you'd see that."

Kyle turned around and saw Stan standing in the doorway, a big smile on his face and his sweater blinking annoyingly.

Kyle smiled and held up the card a little. "Thanks, dude." He said.

"No problem, didn't want you getting sick because of other people's sweet tooth's." Stan joked. Kyle laughed and picked up a reindeer shaped cookie. Taking a bite of it, he grinned from how good it tasted.

"Are you sure you want to play football?" Kyle asked as he devoured the rest of the cookie. "Because you could make it as a very successful chef."

Stan laughed. "I'll make you a deal. You let me play football and I'll cook for you every night."

"And when you retire you have to get your own restaurant." Kyle added. They both laughed and hugged each other.

A door slam was heard from the other room. "Where is he?" a shout rang out. Stan and Kyle exchanged a look before running into the living room where a Craig and Token were holding a flailing Cartman back.

"Just leave, Cartman." Craig said as he and Token struggled to push him out the door.

"I just want to see him! Why can't you let me see him?" Cartman demanded as he put up a fight.

"Kyle doesn't want to see you. You hurt him!" Wendy screamed.

"I better see what he wants with me before your party goes to pieces." Kyle mumbles to Stan.

"Are you sure, dude? We can just kick him out." Stan suggests, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle shrugs. "It's not like I'm thrilled he's here, but might as well see what he wants."

Kyle walks over to where Craig and Token are trying to keep a hold on a struggling, snow covered, red-faced Cartman.

"Kyle!" Cartman shouts when he sees the ginger. He stops struggling and goes limp, making Craig and Token smash heads in the process. They release him to grab their heads in pain.

"What do you want, Eric?" Kyle asks, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion.

Cartman hugs Kyle before breaking into sobs. "Kyle, I'm so sorry!" he cries, not releasing Kyle from his grip. "Please, please forgive me. I was being stupid and was only joking, I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"Joking?" Kyle demands as he pushes Cartman away. "What you said wasn't a joke, it was just hurtful! And I don't care how sorry you are, we are still done!"

Cartman completely loses it and falls to his knees, tears running down his face. "Kyle, please. I was just nervous, and you know how I get when I'm nervous." He pleads.

"You tell awful racist jokes when you're nervous." Alex says.

Kyle nods, he already knew this. In fact he normally managed to put up with the jokes because he knew Cartman, but this time had been to much. "What could you possibly have been nervous about? You've known me since pre-school and we _had _been dating for almost two years!" Kyle says, making sure to put emphasis on 'had'.

Cartman cringes when Kyle says that. "I was nervous because…well, uh…" he stutters looking wildly around the room.

"Because?" Kyle asks, wishing he had never come to this stupid party.

Cartman take a deep breath and rises to only one knee. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. "Kyle. I know we are only seventeen, I know we are both male, and I know this is extremely faggy." He says. "But despite all of this, I would be honored, overjoyed, and extremely…well basically happy, if you would do me the pleasure of becoming my husband." Cartman exhales and looks at Kyle pleadingly. "This is what I was nervous about." He adds.

Kyle looks at Cartman completely dumbstruck. "You aren't kidding?" he says finally. "This isn't a joke?"

Cartman rises to his feet. "Of course not!" he says angrily. "Why would I joke about something like this? I love you, Kyle. And I want you to marry me, what's so hard to understand?"

Kyle looks over at his friends. Stan looks like he might be sick…scratch that, Stan just ran out of the room and gagging sounds were heard immediately afterwards. Everyone else looked uncomfortable, except for Alex who was beaming happily and making signs for Kyle to say yes.

"Please, Kyle." Cartman begs. Kyle turns back and looks at him. "If you aren't in my life, I won't make it. I would die sad and alone before New Year's, and nobody would miss me because I'm a stupid asshole. You are the only ray of ginger sunshine I have in my life."

"If I say yes…not saying I am, but if I do, would you change your behavior?" Kyle asks slowly.

Cartman nods vigorously. "Yes, Kyle, anything to make you happy."

"That means no more Jew jokes, no Nazi jokes, no Holocaust jokes, you can't call my mom a bitch." Kyle counts off his fingers. "And I already know she is one, but I don't need reminded." He says, cutting Cartman off.

"I'll do it…I mean I'll try my hardest." Cartman says. "Just please say you will marry me."

Kyle nods slowly and hears Alex burst into squeals. Cartman smiles gratefully and hugs Kyle tightly before slipping the ring on his finger. Kyle examines it and looks at Cartman in wonder.

"Eric, this is gorgeous! How could you have afforded it?" he asks in amazement.

The ring truly was gorgeous. It was a simple golden band with a bright green emerald in the middle, surrounded by fire-like rubies.

"It was my grandmother's, it was the only other thing she left me in her will, besides all that money." Cartman says. "In the will, she told me to give it to the person that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. So I'm doing just that."

"Oh, Eric." Kyle says.

"I love you, Kyle, and I'm really sorry."

"Can we start the party back up now? I wanna sing songs with the Ghost of Christmas Past and the Ghost of Christmas Future now!" a drunken Kenny shouts.

"I hope he thinks you're the past ghost." Damien says. "I'm not wearing the dress." Everybody burst into laughter at Damien's serious face. "I'm not kidding!" he shouts.

Bebe presses play on the stereo and Alex begins singing solo.

_It came into my dreams last night,  
>A great, big man in red and white.<br>He told me that it's gonna be  
>A special year for you and me.<em>

_Underneath the mistletoe  
>Hold me tight, and kiss me slow.<br>The snow is high so come inside  
>I wanna hear you say to me!<em>

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.  
>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.<br>Got my halo on, I know what I want.  
>It's who I'm with.<br>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

"Hey, Kyle." Cartman whispers.

"What?" Kyle whispers back. Cartman gestures up at the ceiling with a finger, where Kyle sees a bunch of mistletoe hanging above them.

"Better do what the song said." Cartman says winking at Kyle. He wraps his arms around the little ginger and places a kiss upon his fiancé's lips. "I love you, Kyle." He says when he pulls away.

"I love you too, Cartman. Merry Christmas." Kyle says as he snuggles into Cartman's chest.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>**MY VOTE**

**Lituature Vote: 9 ~ I found a couple of grammer errors, but other than that, I thought it was good.**

**Christmas Spirit Vote: 10 ~ It had lots of Christmas Spirit and holiday fesitvities throughout the whole story.**


	3. Bridge7112

**Wow! Haven't gotten an entry in a while! Luckily, Bridge7112 is here to help! Here's Bridge's entry!**

**Twas a Night Before Christmas**

By Bridge7112

Tweek sighed as he looked at the barely decorated Christmas tree in the Tweak household. His parents had given him the job of decorating it this year while they went to a party, even though Tweek had begged them not to because he thought it was way too much pressure.

What if the tree fell over?

What if it caught on fire?

What if the gnomes were Santa's elves and by decorating the tree wrong he pissed them off and they'd take his socks now too!

He grabbed his hair and let out an anguished scream of discomfort, why the hell did he always get stuck like this? His small breakdown was interrupted by the doorbell ringing loud and clear which actually scared the poor boy out of his mind making him jump almost a foot in the air. He stared at the door with confusion; he wasn't expecting company so it had to be the gnomes! He wailed in terror and was about to flee to the safety of his room when he heard a muffled voice.

"Tweek open up! It's Kyle!"

Kyle? Tweek was confused, but then his face lit up with recognition as he remembered his friend. Even though the boys no longer talked to him he still considered them friends, well Kyle, Kenny, and Stan anyway, Cartman could be eaten by the gnomes for all he cared. He headed toward the door and was about to open it when he was struck by thoughts.

What If this was some kind of prank?

What if some child molester was out there waiting to get him?

What if…

"Tweek please, it's snowing out here dude!" and with that a series of harsh coughs accompanied Kyle's statement. Worrying about his friend's health more than the gnomes Tweek threw open the door and looked at a shivering Kyle. The redhead was coated in a layer of snow and pathetic emerald eyes looked at the twitchy teen.

"Gah!" Tweek yelped as he grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him into his house, closing the door quickly. Kyle sighed in relief; he'd been running to the store for a few groceries for his mom and the next thing he knew it had been snowing full blast. He was too far away from Stan's or Kenny's, and there was no way in hell he'd ever ask Cartman for help so he had hoped Tweek would let him in and he saw he'd made the right choice. He turned to Tweek to thank him, only to have the blonde look serious at him.

"Clothes, off, now." Of course Kyle was startled by not only Tweek's abruptness but for the fact that Tweek wanted him to strip?

"What!" Kyle asked confused.

"You're all wet." Tweek explained, "You want to catch, ngh, pneumonia? Oh god! Don't transfer it to me!" Kyle stared before realizing Tweek was right and he was freezing.

"Actually that sounds nice." Kyle admitted and Tweek led him upstairs to his room. Kyle smirked and looked around the room; it looked the same as when they had done their project in here a few months ago.

"Here." Tweek said, handing Kyle some clothes. "I'll go downstairs and make, ngh, something to warm you up." Tweek twitched and gave Kyle a smile before leaving the room. Kyle immediately felt guilt blossom in his chest. Tweek was someone they'd made fun of, abandoned as soon as Kenny got back. All the boy had wanted was to fit in and they'd given him a taste of their normalcy, only to kick him out. Even Butters who'd they rejected now had a permanent spot in the group, however that was because he was simply annoying and kept following them around like a puppy whenever he saw them.

He pulled off his icy cold clothes and shivered, quickly placing whatever Tweek had given him on. He was given a bright green sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He couldn't help but notice how big the jeans were for him, and Kyle was the slim one, just how thin was Tweek? His mind began to wrap around the worry of an eating disorder or something like that and he frowned. He wondered if he should just leave his clothes on the floor since he had no idea where the hamper was but it felt somewhat rude to do that, after all he was a guest.

"Hey Tweek?" Kyle called out, hoping to elicit an answer. It was quiet and he frowned. "Tweek!"

"ARGH!" he heard a screamed response and he felt panic as he raced down the stairs. He tried to stop in the kitchen, however his socked feet slid on the tiles causing him to slide and small into a wall. He groaned slightly as the pain throbbed throughout his body and then remembered the reason he'd come running down the stairs in the first place but before he could move he heard another yelp.

"Oh Jesus Kyle! Are you ok? You're not dead are you! Oh Jesus that'd be way too much pressure! I don't know how to deal with that!" He looked up to see Tweek yanking mercilessly at his hair.

"I'm ok Tweek." said Kyle as he stood up feeling the pain from where his legs had slammed into the wall. "Are you ok? You screamed." said Kyle as he looked at Tweek.

"Oh, well I, ngh, burned my hand, but I'm ok!" Tweek said with a smile only to frown as Kyle grabbed his hand. Gently the redhead examined the injury, then smiled.

"Yeah it doesn't look too bad dude!" He didn't notice the slight blush on Tweek's face as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh, uhm, I made you some, ngh, hot cocoa, I know you don't like coffee. Oh Jesus but how can you not love coffee!" Tweek screeched nervously making Kyle laugh.

"That one time I drank it at your place was enough. I got so sick from that."

"That's why you don't eat the, ngh, grounds." said Tweek with a smile back accompanied by a few furious twitches. Kyle sat at the small table in the kitchen and Tweek joined him with his own mug of coffee, also bringing over a few cookies from a huge pile his mother had made the night before and offering a few to Kyle, before beginning to apologize quickly.

"What?" asked Kyle calmly as he took a sip of the cocoa.

"You have diabetes right? Oh Jesus I'm such a bad host! Here I am offering you a whole bunch of sweets and you get, ngh, sick!"

Kyle smiled, "No I don't have it, it was some lab technicality or something, trust me my dad had a field day with that one." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then what about that time you really got sick in third grade?"

"It was genetic." said Kyle with a shrug as he rubbed the area where Cartman's kidney was sitting. "But I'm fine now."

"That's good!" said Tweek a little loudly but happily as he returned to his previous gesture of offering the redhead cookies. Kyle smiled as Tweek sat down across from him and began dipping the cookies into the coffee, he couldn't believe how nice Tweek was being after everything they'd ever done to him.

"Tweek?"

"Mmm?" The blonde responded, right now all his attention was on the cookie in his hand.

"Thanks, you know for letting me in and everything." Tweek froze, and then looked up with a smile.

"Its fine Kyle!" said Tweek happily, "I mean you're welcome! I mean aghh!" he yelled at himself angrily as he was unable to articulate what he'd been trying to say.

"So what were you doing before I came over?" asked Kyle as he dipped the head of his Santa into his hot cocoa and promptly bit it off. He hated Christmas, not because it was a holiday he didn't celebrate but because everyone left him out of everything. Parties, caroling, present wrapping; it just made him feel alone.

"Well I was supposed to be decorating the tree. But it's just way too much pressure! I mean what if it falls on me!" The blonde shrieked unhappily and Kyle found himself smiling again. It was hard not to smile when Tweek rambled on and on like this.

"Well how about I help you?" Kyle offered, not even his super best friend Stan had ever allowed him to help with the Christmas tree and he'd always wondered what it was like.

Tweek paused, his face focused as he thought, then he smiled, "Yeah! That's be awesome! Then you can watch the tree so it doesn't fall! And you can make sure I decorate it right! I mean I don't want my parents to sell me! Gah! What would I do then!" Tweek asked.

Soon their drinks were finished and they headed back into the living room. Tweek had started with the lights and managed to put them up correctly, however the tinsel was another story. Large clumps of that were all over the tree and Kyle sighed and carefully began splitting apart the strands and placing them more articulately on the tree. Soon Tweek's shaking hands joined his and although it took longer it was definitely more enjoyable. Soon the tinsel was placed and then they started on the ornaments which easily became a quick problem.

Kyle had started to place the beautiful glass balls of green and red on the tree when the tinkling of glass reached his ears. He looked away from his spot only to see Tweek staring guiltily at a pile of broken glass near his feet.

"Oh Jesus! Now my parents are definitely going to sell me!" he cried out. Immediately Kyle grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the glass, his fear being the fact that if Tweek had a spazz out he would accidentally step into it.

"Here I'll clean it up, it's just one ornament." said Kyle as he went to grab the trash can from the kitchen and the dustpan he'd seen in the wide open pantry. The mess was cleaned and they resumed, however the crash noise hit his ears again and he sighed looking at Tweek. "Again?"

"Gah!" Tweek yelled in response and once again Kyle cleaned. A few more ornaments were broken and cleaned but soon enough the tree was decorated. The beautiful glass radiated the bright yellow lights from the tree and Kyle found himself feeling happy, it was the first tree he'd ever decorated and it looked wonderful. He looked at Tweek who was also grinning. "It looks good!" The blonde spurted out and Kyle nodded his agreement.

"Although it's missing one thing." said Kyle, "The star on top!"

Immediately Tweek shrieked, "We can't do that!"

At that Kyle looked confused, "Why not?"

"Cause! Gah! If I try I'll fall or you'll fall and then we'll both end up hurt!" Tweek said and yanked at his hair. "I don't want this night to end like that!"

"We'd have quite the story though." said Kyle. "Come on Tweek, how about I put it up and I'll be real careful." Tweek frowned clearly unhappy with the idea. "Unless you want the gnomes to see there's no star and they'll get mad."

With that Tweek immediately panicked. "No! Ok put it up! Hurry!"

Kyle smirked and pulled the foot rest in front of one of the chairs in the room next to the tree. He was a little short even with the footrest, however if he just stretched a little… He soon got the star on and sighed in relief, however in that second lost his balance. He felt his body wobble dangerous and panic made him cry out. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he stopped wobbling. He turned only to see that Tweek had jumped on the small bit of space left on the footrest and grabbed Kyle's waist, preventing the boy from falling over. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut and he was trembling nervously.

"Tweek it s ok, I'm fine." Kyle soothed and the blonde opened his eyes, smiling at the redhead in front of him. They both made their way off the footrest with no other problems and smiled as they looked at the tree.

"It's, ngh, perfect!" Tweek chirped happily and Kyle nodded, man decorating a tree was fun! Maybe he could convince his mom to have a Hanukah bush next year or something he could decorate, or maybe he could just come back next year and help Tweek with his tree. "You want to watch some, urk, Christmas specials?" Tweek offered, he had a couple in his room but only the ones that didn't scare him like The Santa Clause, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Alvin and the Chipmunks and others. He didn't have Frosty though, the magician always gave him nightmares and the fact that Santa had known who the magician was and what he had wanted for Christmas nearly made him pee his pants the first time he watched it.

Kyle nodded, "Sure sounds like fun!" and with that the blonde was running upstairs to get the movies. A faint knocking was suddenly heard and Kyle frowned wondering who it could be and since Tweek was upstairs he decided to answer the door remembering the snow that had blown on him. He opened it only to be tackled.

"Kyle there you are!" said Stan happily. Kenny was behind him and almost blocking the doorway was Cartman.

"Yeah you had the jew bitch on a rampage." said Cartman earning him a glare from Kyle.

"Stop calling my mom a bitch lard ass!"

"Well maybe if her picture wasn't next to the word bitch in the dictionary I would!"

"Alright enough you two!" Kenny yelled, although it was more muffled chatter but understood by his two friends.

"Come on Kyle we better get you home." said Stan grabbing his friends hand only to turn back surprised as Kyle pulled his hand out of Stan's grip. "Kyle?"

"I sorta want to stay here Stan." said Kyle with a smile earning laughs from Cartman and to his surprise a few chuckles from Kenny.

"You want to hang with twitch!" Kyle swore he heard a soft urk at that and he glared.

"Yeah I do fatass."

"I knew it! You two are fuck buddies aren't you!" he yelled only to get punched in the arm by an extremely pissed Kyle.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle snapped. Immediately Cartman began crying.

"He hit me!"

"Well you did deserve it." said Stan thoughtfully only to get a glare from Cartman.

"Screw you guys I'm going home!" and with that he trudged back into the storm with Kenny following him.

Stan looked at Kyle, "Why do you want to stay? Don't you want to come over to my place and we can play video games?"

Kyle shook his head, "No dude, I'm having fun with Tweek."

At that Stan looked even more confused. "How can you have fun with him? I mean he's so panicky and nervous and."

"And an actually really good friend." said Kyle, "Why don't you hang out here with us? I'm sure Tweek won't mind."

At that Stan looked somewhat concerned, and shook his head. "Nah I gotta get going, see you Kyle." and with that he was gone into the snowstorm as well.

Kyle snorted as he closed the door allowing the warmth to seep back into the room. If his friends wanted to be assholes then fine, they could be assholes and he could hang with Tweek, fine with him!

"You think I'm, urk, a good friend?" Kyle turned to see Tweek looking at him with a small smile.

"Yeah dude! Tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a while." With that the phone rang and Kyle sighed, "That's probably my mother, how about you set up a movie and I'll talk to her?" Tweek nodded and smiled darting into the living room. Kyle went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Mom?"

"Kyle! Oh sweetie you're safe! Where are you? Stan said you were staying at someone's house?"

Kyle popped his head out the door to see Tweek setting up the DVD player and smiled, "Yeah mom I'm staying with a friend."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>**  
>MY VOTE<strong>

**Lituature Vote: 10 ~ I had no grammer or spelling errors whatsoever.**

Christmas Spirit Vote: 10 ~ Christmas spirit and festivities were spread out on the whole story.


	4. BattyCore

**Well, looks like we gots another entry! Give it up for BattyCore's Entry...**

**What's the Hold Up?**

By BattyCore

"Look at that snow guys!"

I gazed out the window to see fluffy white snow piling up around us. It rolled by like coulds as we sped along the country road. "It's pretty," I commented.

Cartman _pfft_ed and rolled his eyes at me. "What a gay thing to say," he spat.

I clenched my teeth and tried my hardest not to punch him in the face. I opened my mouth to bite a reply, but Kenny beat me to it. "Shut the fuck up, Cartman. It's Christmas; he's allowed to be as gay as he wants. You know, 'don we now our gay apparel' or whatever."

Granted, it wasn't the best defense, but I was grateful for Kenny's backup. I was _not_ going to let that fatass ruin my Hanukkah.

Cartman and Kenny continued to bicker, so I turned my attention back out the window. The white color was almost blinding against the sun. The only thing that separated the white expanse of land from the dull white clouds in the sky was the line of evergreen trees on the horizon. Ahh, the country…

My head slammed against the window as the car swerved dangerously. I cried out and pressed my hands to the sore spot on my forehead. "Stan, what the fuck!" I cried out, staring at him wide-eyed through the rearview mirror.

He hesitated; looking around frantically to make sure everything was still okay. "Sorry, guys, I hit a patch of ice. The snow it getting pretty harsh, I have to slow down. It's going to take a lot longer to get there," he explained. I could feel the car decelerate.

"Aw, what? You mean I'm stuck in this metal piece of shit with you three fags for longer than I already had to!" Cartman complained. He almost screamed, crossing his arms in a huff and glaring out his window.

Stan glared at Cartman through the rearview mirror for a second before returning his attention to the road. "If you don't like it you can ride in the fucking trunk!" he warned.

Kenny looked to Stan with a sparkle in his eye. "I don't mind! I'd looove to stay in here as long as you'd like~ As long as I can trade seats with fatass back there and be closer to Kyle…" he ended his sentence on a sweet note, glancing at me through the corner of his eye.

I cringed away from his stare and melted into my car door. "Please don't let him sit back here," I pleaded, giving Cartman the puppy dog look, even though I knew it wouldn't work.

Ignoring me, and the seatbelt laws, Kenny crawled over the front arm rest and plopped himself in the middle seat next to me, all the while Stan shouting at him to stop obstructing his vision. Now satisfied with his seating, Kenny leaned on my shoulder and clutched onto my arm, kind of like I'd expect a girl to. "Mm, Kyle, you're so warm~" he said, snuggling his head into me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, probably not for the last time. "How far away is Nebraska anyway? Why does Token even have a house there?" I asked, trying my best to ignore the blonde leech.

Slowing down even more, Stan shuffled through some papers. "Well, according to Google Maps, it's about four and a half hours to Sidney, and we left about an hour and a half ago. At the speeds we're going, it'll take like… double the time. You do the math."

I groaned and glared out the window. Suddenly, I didn't find the snow quite as pretty.

I heard Cartman scoff disgustedly. "God _damnit_, guys! Can I move up front? Kenny's freaking me out! Could you_ get_ any further into his lap!" he asked, disgusted.

"No, don't encourage him!" I cried, but it was too late. Kenny was challenged. He literally picked himself and sat back down in my lap. I squished against the back of the seat and my arms pinned to my chest. He was damn heavy for a kid as skinny as him. "Ugh, Kenny, get off me!" I whined.

He turned to face me as much at the minimal truck space would allow and pouted. "But… without your Jewish body heat, this poor little malnutritioned blonde will freeze to death!"

I tried to shove him off, but he was too heavy and my arms were at an awkward angle. "Look at that fatass over there; I'm sure he radiates more heat than I do!"

He brought a finger up to his lips in thought. "You're right." Cartman gave us a horrified look and scooted as far as he could into his door, as if he could escape. "But you're cuter than he is, so I don't mind your insufficient heating abilities. Its okay, Kyle, I forgive you."

I was actually speechless at that. The sheer stupidity of some people… just gets to me. "GET THE FUCK OFF," I shouted in his ear. At that he slinked away from me. At least he knew when enough was enough. I watched as he snuggled up to Cartman, just as he had to me. I had to admit, at least to myself, that it was hilarious. The almost sick expression on Cartman's face was priceless.

"You guys are idiots…" I heard Stan mutter from the front seat. I merely flipped him off and resumed staring out my window.

We rolled on for another two or so hours without major incident. I actually started to relax. Cars make me sleepy. I leaned my head against the window and flinched. I felt my forehead and there was a small lump from where I'd smacked it before. Cautious of my bruise, I laid back on the window.

As soon as I'd settled in, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I cursed every God in existence and ripped it out of my jeans. I glared at the little LCD screen displaying the name _Craig Tucker_. I flipped it open and read his text.

"_Where the flying fuck are you guys? You were supposed to fucking be here by now."_

I rolled my eyes. Who knew he'd _care_? I responded.

"_We left late and the snow is holding up the car. We'll be there in circa four hours."_

I shut my phone and held it in my hand, waiting for his reply.

It buzzed.

"_What the fuck is circa?"_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I typed out a reply.

"_It means about, dumbass. We'll be there in about four hours."_

I shut my phone again. "Who're you texting, Kyle?" I jumped slightly at the mention of my name. "Is it your boooooyfrieeeeeend?" Kenny sang.

My face flushed red. "He's not my boyfriend, asshole! If he was my boyfriend, he would have kicked your ass a long time ago for constantly sexually harassing me!"

"But you _want_ him to be your boyfriend," he said with a sly, definite note. He gave me a knowing look.

I scoffed and attempted to look pissed off through the heat in my cheeks. "As if. He's more of an asshole than _you_ are," I said.

My phone vibrated again and I flipped it open.

"_Sorry we're not all in fucking AP Life."_

I gave a frustrated grunt and typed quickly.

"_Is there something you wanted, or are you just being your usual asshole?"_

"If you don't want his nuts, then how did you know who I was talking about?" Kenny asked. He somehow achieved that playfully serious tone that only Kenny McCormick can ever achieve. I can never tell if he's joking or not when he speaks.

Either way I felt my eyes grow wide. I tried to come up with a witty comeback, but it was stuttered. "W-well… Because I… he… you… You always make fun of me by calling him my 'boyfriend!'"

He waited a moment before saying anything, eyeing me suspiciously. He opened his mouth to speak, but I was saved by the buzz of my phone.

"_I want you to hurry the fuck up! I'm sick of listening to Clyde complain about how fucking bored he is. Plus, the power is out 'cause of the fucking storm."_

I busied myself with texting as slow as possible so that I wouldn't have to acknowledge Kenny's existence.

"_What does the power being out have to do with me?"_

I shut the phone slowly and clutched it for dear life, praying that Kenny had forgotten about me. The last thing I needed on this annoying as piss car ride was interrogation about my romantic interests.

Chancing a glance at Kenny, I heaved a sigh of relief. He'd decided to be merciful and go back to torturing Cartman instead of me. I'd never been happier to have Cartman around in my whole life.

My phone went off again and I flipped it open.

"_Because it's fucking dark and I'd rather feel my way around with you than Clyde."_

I froze at the wording and stared at the screen. He wanted to feel my… what? I shook my head and forced myself to think rationally. He's talking about feeling around the _house_. Like _walls_ and stuff.

"_Why don't you light some candles? It's a cabin for God's sake; isn't there a fireplace?"_

I could feel my hands twitching as I shut the phone again. What had I been wanting him to be feeling in the dark?

His reply came slightly quicker than normal.

"_A fucking candle lit taco dinner with Clyde? No, thank you. Just hurry the fuck up and get here already."_

I couldn't help but flush a little. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and fiddled with my phone. Why was Craig so eager for me to get there? Did he miss me that much? Or was he really just that sick of Clyde's whining? Knowing Craig, he's probably just _that_ sick of Clyde. But there's a part of me that can't help but wish that… maybe…

"_How sweet. Well, you'll just have to suck it up and stop being such a pussy because the snow is really bad. I'm not even sure it's safe for us to be out, so fucking be happy we're coming at all."_

I snapped the phone shut and sighed again. What should I do…?

My eyes suddenly grew very heavy so I closed them again. Just a little nap won't hurt anyone… It'll just be a few minutes… I vaguely felt a vibration in my hand, but I ignored it. I could answer it after my little nap.

I was shaken awake by cold hands on my face. "Kyle! Wake up!" I heard. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I don't even think I fell asleep! What could have possibly been so goddamn important!

"What do you want, Kenny? I was trying to fucking sleep!" I spat out, giving him the meanest glare I could manage.

He gave me a sympathetic look but held out his phone. The screen said _16 new alerts_. "I'm sorry, Kyle, but you're boyfriend won't leave me alone! He says you're ignoring him? You're not giving him the attention that a healthy relationship deserves; if you're not careful, he might break up with you!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him away from me. "It's been like two minutes since I texted him last. Why would he bother you? …And he's not my boyfriend! So he can't break up with me."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "No dude, you've been sleeping for like… almost three hours," he said, glancing at the time on his phone.

I shot up in my seat, fully awake. "What!" I exclaimed. How had I been asleep that long? I didn't even remember falling asleep at all! I scrambled for my own phone and looked at the screen. _6 new messages_.

"_You're the fucking pussy. Why couldn't you just fucking come up with us? Nooo, you had to go with your faggy little fucking friends."_

"_No response, huh? I didn't think you were that much of a fucking idiot to not come up with a reply, Smartass."_

"_Still no fucking reply? Did you get in a fucking crash? Are you okay?"_

"_Kenny says you didn't get in a crash, so what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_You're fucking ASLEEP? Weak, dude. Just fucking weak."_

"_You're a fucking bitch, you know that?"_

I didn't even have the energy to reply to any of those, so I typed out something else.

"_So how's your taco candle date with Clyde going?"_

I waited almost a full three minutes for his response.

"_Fuck you, you cocksucker. It's not fucking going well at all. He's not pretty to fucking look at and he doesn't put out on a first fucking date. He's a real fucking bummer."_

Did… Craig Tucker just make a _joke_? He did! Well, let's have a run with this joke, shall we?

"_I'm sorry to hear that, dude. I take it that means you do put out on a first date?"_

Again, he took a few minutes to respond.

"_Do you care?"_

I bit into my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. It had been a trick! A dirty trick!

"_No way! I was just rolling with the conversation. Why would I care what you do with girls on first dates? That's gay, dude."_

The minutes ticked by as I waited for my phone to vibrate again. I was nervous. I didn't want to get trapped into saying something I didn't want to say. Finally, the text came.

"_If you have to fucking know, I don't know what I'd do on a first date. …I've never had one."_

That honestly shocked me. Really, _truly_ shocked me. With such a cute face and such a sexy… I didn't want to go there. But it was hard to believe he'd never been with someone.

"…_are you being serious? How is that even possible?"_

I sent the text and immediately regretted it. What if he thought I was being rude? Or worse, what if he thought I was hitting on him?

"_I don't date. No one's fucking interesting enough. And there's few things on this fucking planet that I'd willingly put my fucking dick into. Clyde is not one of them."_

That was both heart wrenching and hilarious at the same time. He doesn't date…? That's sad. But the fact that he's so dead set against his supposed best friend is funny.

Feeling slightly brave for some unknown reason, I send the next text.

"_What WOULD you put your dick into if you can resist the amazing sex appeal of Clyde Donovan!"_

I waited in agonizing silence for his reply, but it never came. Then the car started to sputter. It slowed and stopped in the middle of the road. "Uhm… What happened?" I asked.

Stan looked super pissed off. "The engine just died," he ground out through clenched teeth. "My dad is going to _murder_ me!"

I looked out the window to the mounds on snow on the ground. It was almost up to the window by that point. "I don't think he'll murder you if you tell him what happened," I offered.

"More importantly," Kenny said, "how far away is Token's place? Because it looks like we're going to have to walk through this shit storm."

Stan shuffled through his papers again. "Looks like we're about a mile away. But it's a straight shot from here; all the way down this road," he said, pointing in front of us.

"Are you fucking serious! No way!" Cartman shouted.

We all ignored him, piling out of the truck. "Suit yourself. Freeze out here you bastard," Stan muttered, slamming his door shut. Cartman, of course, scrambled out after us.

"You guuuuys! Wait for meeee!" he whined, jogging up to us as we walked away from him.

We walked as fast as our frozen bodies would allow. It was so fucking cold. None of us spoke for fear our tongues would freeze solid. When we finally reached Token's door, I nearly cried. We ran up to it and banged our fists into it. The door swung open and we fell into the warmth of the cabin. We all laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Uhh…welcome," came Token's voice. "What happened to you guys?"

We shook our heads in a "don't even ask" manner. I looked up to see Token, Wendy, Jimmy, Butters, Bebe, Clyde, and Craig. I picked myself up off the ground and pulled Stan and Kenny with me. Cartman could do it himself because I hated him. He muttered something anti-semitic under his breath as he got up.

We brushed ourselves off and greeted the crowd. It was still dark, so it was hard to see anyone's facial expression.

Out of nowhere, Craig attacked me with a giant, tight man hug. "What the fuck took you so long? Do you know how long I've been listening to Clyde _talk_?" he asked. Man, it felt good to hear his voice instead of reading a text.

"Hey!" Clyde protested from somewhere behind Craig. Then muttered to himself as everyone slowly filtered out of the room.

Craig still didn't let me go, even as everyone left. He buried his face into my shoulder and it made me feel awkward. He held onto me tight, and I couldn't help but flush. His touch was so warm… I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my face.

"I'm so happy you're here that I could kiss you," he said.

Of all the ever loving things he could have said… I sighed and looked to the ceiling for emotional support. Then I noticed…

I shifted uncomfortably. Should I point it out? What would he think if I did? What would he _do_ if I did? To hell with it.

"Uhm… well… ehh…" I laughed nervously and shifted in his grip.

He brought his head up and gave me a suspicious look. "What?" he asked.

I gave another nervous laugh and hesitated before looking upward. He followed my gaze and then brought his eyes back to mine. He raised an eyebrow, but his face remained emotionless. Damn him for being so unreadable!

Then he did something that shattered my world. He made the butterflies in my stomach breed like fucking rabbits and my heart pound like a Native American drumming.

He kissed me.

And just like that it was over. It ended just as quickly as it had begun. And I was soooo happy!

My face was burning and my palms were sweating and I felt like running all the way back to the truck and then back to the cabin again, but he looked fine. He wasn't shaking or overheating. He was just Craig Tucker.

Craig Tucker took my hand and led me into the next room where the crowd was. Craig Tucker sat next to me on the couch. Craig Tucker spent his Christmas with me. I couldn't have had a better fucking Hanukkah.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>**  
>MY VOTE<strong>

**Lituature Vote: 10 ~ There was no spelling errors or grammer errors whatoever.**

**Christmas Spirit Vote: 6 ~ I didn't read that much Chistmas spirit, but because of the snow and mistletoe, I'll accept it :)**


	5. SuperDupergir

**Okay! Got another entry! Here is...**

**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**

By SuperDupergir

Kenny~

"_**YOU WILL STAY HERE AND HELP CLEAN THIS MESS UP! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! YOU WILL STAY HERE ALL NIGHT IF YOU HAVE TO! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**_

Snow softly falls around me. It's too late, I'm too late, I'm a failure; The cold air is sharp against my bare face, but I don't notice. I'm to busy feeling sorry for myself. I press my nose up against the large picture window, a small fog building around it. Just inside the window, there are hundreds of Christmas lights, all different colors, blinking in all different patterns. If I weren't so distraught I'd enjoy watching them. They lined the window, the miniature Christmas tree and display, and the sill it sat on. An beautiful angel sat on the top of the tree, one with bright blue eyes and curly blonde locks, similar to mine; She smiled down at me. I sighed, looking inside. There was that new Mezco toy train every elementary boy in South Park wanted; It sounded silly, really; With all the cool new videos games and cell phones that came out, everyone wanted a little toy train. Yet, there was something about it, I wanted it, but, I wasn't going to get it; and there, there was the new Ben Ten© Rocket Launcher every middle school boy wanted, I knew Kevin wanted it, but he wasn't going to get it. Perched beside the tree, in a small rocker, was the new popular new Baby – Doll; She was a beautiful doll, resembling my own little sister, bright green eyes, straight brown hair with bangs cut off above the eyebrows. She was so beautiful, porcelain skin, a frilly purple dress. Every little girl in South Park wanted one, every little girl except for my sister. That doll could do everything, she could talk, sing, shit, piss; Everything little girls love, right? But no, My sister, she didn't want the realistic, Fifty dollar toy in the store window, no. She wanted the pretty, pink ragdoll princess in the back, On the 'reject' shelf. She had pink ribbon hair, with a plastic crown on top; Her black button eyes and sewn – on smile simply enthralled Karen. That little doll was only seven dollars, She wanted it,

But she wasn't going to get it.

I remember that day, December Fifth, when we walked into that store, and she pointed her out to me;

_The bell atop the door rang as we walked in, Me, Stan, and Kyle; and of course my little sister, who I never left home alone with my father. The small toy store was transformed into a Christmas paradise; A small tree had sat in the window, I could see town residents, children and adults alike, staring in awe at the beautiful display. Garland wrapped around the shelves and counter, ornaments and lights had been strung from the ceiling. Simply beautiful;_

"_Dude! Look at this!" Kyle pointed out, we all admired the new train set, a Mezco product, of course; Based off of the real train that had just crashed in New York. It was amazingly realistic. I ran my gloved hand over the glossy black paint that covered the train. I fingered the realistic exhaust pipes, painted gold. It was as if I were looking at the real thing, I was completely hypnotized; Until I felt a tug on the back of my parka. I turned around._

"_Lookit, Kenny!" Karen exclaimed, pointing to the supposed 'Reject' shelf, where all the old toys were set. I see old, recognizable items from awhile back; The old Chinpokomon cards and dolls, that old Tiger Woods golfing game, An old Cyborg Bill doll, and the little pink princess Karen was staring at. Her mouth was curved upward, the start of a smile. I could tell through her eyes that she had to have that toy. _

"_Can I help you kids with anything?" I heard a man say, I turned to see the cashier, I nodded._

"_How much is the ragdoll?" I asked, the man picked her up, and checked the tag._

"_$6.95" he answered. My heart sank. I had about four dollars, a month's allowance;_

"_Sorry Karen." I answered, "Maybe you'll get it for Christmas, Santa knows you've been a good girl." I smiled, and turned back to Stan and Kyle;_

"_Santa isn't real…" I heard her whisper, to herself._

_This year, I was going to prove her wrong._

Yet, I didn't; I completely fucked up. It's MY fault. I waited so long; Not that I actually had a choice…Mom got paid on yesterday, the twenty – first, for washing dishes at Olive Garden – and I got Seventy Five more cents. My final allowance for December, I actually had enough, just enough, to buy the toy. I planned everything so perfectly, I planned to come here immediately after school; Get the toy, wrap it at home, and give it to her on Christmas day; Now, I'm too late. Today is Thursday, the twenty second, The store closed about a half an hour ago, at 9:30. It's closed for the Holiday weekend, it opens again on January third. I feel tears coming; I wanted to do something nice for Karen this year, I had too. Of course, I would've gotten here on time, if it weren't for that fucking selfish, sadistic, buttfucking, douchebag;

Cartman.

"_Come on you guys! It'll be great!" Cartman exclaimed, as he laid out his master plan; Start a food fight at exactly 11:03, ten minutes after lunch starts. Apparently, he wanted to get back at the Janitor for getting him expelled. (Because Cartman thought it was such a brilliant idea to write his name in shit on the bathroom wall.)_

"_Dumbass, how exactly do you plan to not get caught?" Kyle asked._

"_Caught? For?" He retorted._

"_Starting it, stupid!" Kyle yelled back. Cartman laughed it off;_

"_We'll just have Kenny take the fall, right, poor – boy?" Cartman said, and laughed, "I'll give you ten bucks!" He taunted._

"_No! We aren't doing it! We're going to get into trouble!" I yelled, Cartman laughed._

"_Right, like YOU'VE ever cared about getting into trouble! You probably just don't want to cancel your butt-fucking plans with Butters, do you?" Cartman laughed. I blushed under my hood, but stood my ground; So what if Butters said he likes me? Besides, I wasn't going to let Cartman get my goat; I had to remain strong, I DID have plans, important plans, tonight._

"_Maybe I don't!" I exclaimed, "At least someone WANTS to do me." I retorted, and smirked(even though it wasn't visible to the other guys.)_

"_Kenny's right, dude." Stan said, holding back a smile._

"_Fine! You guys are pussies!" Cartman exclaimed, he stuck up his middle finger;_

"_FUCK YOU, POOR BOY, FUCK YOU, JEW, AND FUCK YOU, BESTIAL FUCKER!" he yelled, he stood up on the table, picked up his fish taco, and screamed;_

"_FOOD FIGHT!" _

The snow had turned to rain fast, scratch that – hail. It was hard, and cold. I pulled my hood up, but couldn't bring myself to leave the store window. I pulled the strings on my parka closed tight, but I just kept staring at the doll. It was so close, but so far away. Images of other kids cheering and throwing their equally disgusting lunch cuisines at one another filled my head.

"_Holy Shit!" Kyle screamed, "Cartman!" he yelled, but was silenced when Cartman pelted him with(What was supposed to be,) a pork chop. _

"_FUCKING JEW!" he screamed, and laughed, as tears were brought to Kyle's eyes. _

"_Hide!" Stan cried, as the three of us hid underneath an unused table. Stan tried to wipe the stains and meat off of Kyle's jacket, as he sobbed. I could hear other kids screaming, and unidentified food items hitting the other side of the table. Suddenly I heard the loud voice of Mr(s). Garrison._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" _

_I heard screams and shouts coming from the others._

"_WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" (S)he screamed, _

"_Cartman!" I heard Craig cry, others chimed in with agreement. _

"_Get to your classes…" Mr(s). Garrison growled, the sounds of doors flying open and sneakers squeaking across the tile indicated it was time for us to come out of hiding._

_We got up, and holy shit. _

_The cafeteria was a complete mess, Mashed potatoes were splattered across the 'Believe' mural, fish tacos were mashed into the wheels of our lunch tables, ice cream was melting all over the floor. It was a complete and utter disaster._

"_YOU FOUR!" (S)he screamed, face flushed with anger._

_Uh – oh._

"_AFTER SCHOOL. HERE." (S)he continued, louder this time._

_Oh no._

"_YOU WILL STAY HERE AND HELP CLEAN THIS MESS UP! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! YOU WILL STAY HERE ALL NIGHT IF YOU HAVE TO! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"_

And so we did; I mean, we had no choice. For hours we scrubbed, washed, and rinsed practically every surface in the cafeteria. The three of us, I mean, Cartman ran(if you call his fat – waddle running) home, as fast as he could. We, the only three who didn't participate in making the mess, had to pay for the mistakes of others. Stan paid with his father's checkbook, having to repaint the wall in the cafeteria, Kyle paid with his mother's anger towards him, in having to replace three cafeteria tables, and I? I had to pay with the tears of my five year old sister; and myself, of course.

Yes, I did, I started to cry. No, I started to sob. Images of Christmases past flashed through my mind, Sometimes, no tree, sometimes, no gifts, sometimes? No dinner. I could hear my sister crying in the back of my mind. I looked up at the tree again; the Angel was still smiling at me. How can she smile? There's nothing to smile about. Nothing at all! I could feel my knees start to shake; They gave out. I fell the the ground, crying into my gloves. The hail turned back into snow; Heavy snow, it fell onto me. I wish It would just bury me. Can I just die here? That would sure help. Inhuman noises came from me as I sobbed; I sounded like a dying giraffe. I sounded like death itself.

I stopped crying, I couldn't anymore. I sat in silence, for only about two minutes, before….

"Hey kid, are you alright?" I spun around, to see a tall blonde man, I recognized him, from where, I did not know…until I realized..

"You're the guy that works here." I said, more of a statement than a question. He smiled, and let out a chuckle;

"Yeah, I forgot the key to my apartment inside. I'm lucky I have the store key." He laughed again. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?" he asked. The tears started to flow again, so I simply pointed to the window, where the lights were still going.

"Do you need to buy a toy? Is that why you're so distraught?" he approached me, and lifted me off of the ground, into a hug. "It's okay, little boy, I can stay open a few more minutes, I suppose." He said, and opened the door. We walked inside, and I dashed past him, to the back. I grabbed the princess doll off of the shelf, and hugged it. The feeling when I grabbed it, when I held it, when I ran my fingers through her hair; Was the feeling of pure happiness.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, I nodded, and pulled my $6.95 out of my back pocket, all in dimes and pennies, of course. He rung it up, $7.03 flashed on the register screen. My face fell.

"Wha~?" I asked, looking down at what little money I had, he shook his head.

"Tax. I'll just take that off of there.." he trailed off, placing eight cents into the register from his own pocket. He smiled, and put the doll into a plastic bag.

"Hey kid, you need a ride home?" he asked, as he grabbed the key from the shelf behind the register. I shook my head and held up the bag;

"This is all I'll need for tonight." I said, smiling. We walked out the door, and went out separate ways. He got into his car, and waved, as he sped off.

I, however, stayed behind. I took a final glance at the display; Once again looking at the angel, but this time? Her eyes, seemed real, her smile, seemed warmer.

I guess she really is an Angel;

Maybe, a Guardian Angel.

Hell, everybody needs one.

Even me.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>**  
>MY VOTE<strong>

**Lituature Vote: 9 ~ Saw a couple of fixble mistakes.**

**Christmas Spirit Vote: 10 ~ In this stoyr, I could even read that Christmas spirit is typed into it.**


	6. ChocolateMilkLOL

**Yay! Another entry! Wow! This entry made it a little past the word count by only 16 words! Lucky duck! Anyways, give it up for...**

**Wait-What? Christmas Vampires and Rampaging Kids?**

By ChocolateMilkLOL

"Come inside, Wendy, its cold out here and you're missing the party!" Wendy shook her head and turned to look at her friend.

"Not yet. I have to be here to welcome him." she persisted.

Bebe sighed, her breathe creating a cloud of mist in the cool night air. "I'm sure your friend will be perfectly fine with you greeting him from inside, now come _on_!"

Wendy puffed out her cheeks childishly as Bebe pulled on the sleeved of her purple jacket. She used her free hand to pull the white rim of the blonde's Santa hat over her eyes. Laughing, Wendy tried pushing her friend back into the house but to no avail.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me _that _easily, did you?" she asked, using her thumb to uncover her left eye.

"I was hoping, but alas," Wendy said dramatically, placing one hand on her heart and the other one out in the air while moving her head to the side. "It was not to be!"

Bebe wrapped her arm around her friend's neck and ruffled her long hair playfully. "Oh stop acting like you don't want my company!"

"How do you know I'm acting?" Wendy asked.

"Because nobody can turn down the amazingness that is Bebe Stevens!" the blonde stated matter-of-factly.

Wendy rolled her eyes but she was grateful for her friend's company. They stood there in silence, watching the flakes of snow fall softly from the sky. Bebe started to sing 'Faliz Navidad' quietly and honestly Wendy thought she had a beautiful voice. She had told her once that she and Kenny would make an excellent singing duo but the blonde laughed and said that she wasn't at all interested in going into the singing business and neither was Kenny. Wendy objected and said that they would probably be very successful but both blondes just shrugged it off.

After a while Bebe turned to Wendy, her cheeks a light pink from the cold. "Well I'm going back inside to warm up and maybe drink some more eggnog. I'll be back out in a little while!"

"Please don't get too drunk!" Wendy called after Bebe.

"I promise I won't, at least not yet." The blonde giggled and winked before disappearing into the house.

The raven-haired girl nodded then turned back to the dimly lit street. The lamps had wreaths with red ribbons on them and the houses on her street were all decorated festively, including hers. The new fallen snow had left a thin dusting on the surrounding area, making everything glitter in the moonlight. A soft pounding from the house resounded from behind her, making her frown. Wendy sighed, they had turned up the music again and they would probably get a call from the police due to peoples' complaints about the noise. She wanted to go back inside and tell them to turn it down but she didn't want to miss the arrival of her guest. Wendy smiled at the thought of him. He was an old family friend from Transylvania. She'd never invited him to South Park when they were kids because she'd known that he would have been ripped on mercilessly by the others.

Fane's flight was supposed to arrive at 8 o'clock and the car ride from the airport would take about 15 minutes, but it was 8:30 and he still had not shown up. She wasn't really worried because she knew he could handle himself, though it unnerved her a bit that he hadn't arrived yet. Stan and his group were also supposed to arrive on the same flight and they hadn't shown up either. Maybe their plane had been hit by a storm and had to call an emergency landing, or worse! Wendy shook her head to get the horrible images of the plane out of her mind, smashed and broken somewhere in the middle of the Colorado mountains.

To distract herself from her overactive imagination she started to sing Rudolph the 'Red Nosed Reindeer' but she cringed slightly at the sound of her singing voice. _Maybe I'll leave all the singing to Bebe,_ she thought, blowing hot air into her cupped hands.

The door opened again and Red emerged from the house with Bebe in tow. The two girls were giggling and their eyes sparkled mischievously. Wendy cocked an eyebrow and they laughed even harder. Suddenly the song 'Frosty the Snowman' blared from Red's cellphone. Bebe and Red looked at the text they received then, trying to contain their giggles.

Wendy let out an exasperated sigh and planted her hands on her hips. "Will you tell me what is going on?"

"Hehehe-Stan-Hahahah!" Red managed to get out Wendy's ex-boyfriend's name before laughing again. Instead, she showed the raven-haired girl the text.

_The vampire guy gave fat-ass the best come back you wouldn't believe it! Cartman was speechless!_

Red pulled her phone back and quickly texted a reply. It took only a few seconds for reply to come through,

_I actually can't remember but wait till you see the truck, you'll be so jealous. KENNY IS AWeSOME!111_

Bebe rolled her eyes and recited what Red typed. "Course you are Ken, and I don't believe you. That tin can Stan owns looks like it could fall apart at any minute."

_Ikr? Kenny texted the last part. He almost killed us by doing so. Anyways, be there soon!_

Wendy's eyebrows arched even higher. _What the heck were they talking about?_ She voiced her thoughts aloud, "What are you guys talking about?"

Red giggled and rubbed her nose with a gloved hand before answering. "It's from Kyle. He's been filling us in on what happened and why they're so late for the party."

"And, what took them so long?" asked Wendy.

Bebe opened her mouth to reply when the loud rumble of an engine rounded the corner onto the street. A dark blue pickup truck barrelled down the road, disturbing the newly fallen snow and some of the neighbors who were surely to call and complain later on. Wendy mentally face-palmed herself when she saw the decorations on the vehicle. There was a pair of antlers wedge in the two front windows, a Rudolph nose was tied onto the muffler, red, silver, and green garland was duck taped to the box of the truck, and stray strands of the stuff were streaming out behind it; not to mention there were colourful Christmas lights wound around the cab of the truck.

"Hey boys!" Bebe and Red called. Kenny opened the driver's side door and hopped out, slamming the door behind him. Kyle got out and waved at them before pulling a red-faced Cartman out behind him.

"Hey dudettes," Kenny greeted. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Waiting for you boys of course!" Bebe chirped happily. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Hello everyone." she greeted.

"Hi, Wendy, we uh, picked up this guy on our way here. He said he knew you. Hope you don't mind." Kyle said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really?" Wendy asked. Wondering if it could be Fane they picked up, she approached the truck and saw Stan emerge.

"Hey, Wendy!" he greeted with a wide grin.

"Hi, Stan, nice truck." she answered, eyeing the vehicle beside her. Stan grinned even wider.

"Thanks! The decorations were another reason why we were so late." he explained.

"I see… So Kyle said you picked someone up?"

"Oh, you mean vampire guy? He's there." Stan pointed over to the opposite side of the truck where a black-haired figure stood. Wendy's eyes brightened when she saw who it was.

"Fane!" she exclaimed. The figure looked up and smiled.

"Greetings, Wendy." he said, bowing slightly.

"Hey, so that's your name!" Stan exclaimed loudly. Wendy smacked him over the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You didn't even ask his name?"

"Come on, it's Christmas, lighten up!" Stan tried to reason. "Besides, you're the one who told me that asking someone's name is rude!"

"Not if you introduce yourself first it isn't" Wendy countered. "Which you did do, right?"

"Eheheheh… course we did." Stan laughed nervously. Wendy glared at him. "OK, OK, we didn't! Don't hit me again, that actually hurts!"

"That's the point." said the raven-haired girl.

"Calm down, Wendy." Fane said, holding his hands up. Stan ran towards the house trying to avoid any more hits from his ex-girlfriend.

"Sorry, anyways since they didn't introduce themselves properly I'll do that for them," Wendy said. "That one wearing the red poof ball hat is Stan. His best friend's name is Kyle, he's the one with the green hat and curly red hair. The fat guy's name is Cartman, the blonde he's standing beside is Kenny. Across from them are Bebe and Red, or Rebecca."

"Ah, I see."

"So what took you guys so long any ways?" Red asked Kyle. The redhead sighed.

"You don't wanna know." he muttered.

"Oh, but we do!" Bebe insisted.

Kenny came up and slung and arm over Kyle's shoulders. "Well, ya see, we were smooth going through security and all. It wasn't until the last twenty minutes of the flight that things got a little wacky. Cartman went to go to the washroom and when he got back he had this really serious look on his face. He said that he saw a vampire on the plane."

"Dudes, I swear that guy is totally hiding something from us!" Cartman said, holding his hands up in defence.

"Whatever, fat-ass." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Jew! You know I'm not lying!" Cartman exclaimed. Kyle opened his mouth to answer but Kenny cut him off.

"ANYways, before I was so rudely interrupted; Cartman continued to nag us that there was really a vampire in the plane. So we all took turns going to the washroom and we all saw the guy Cartman was talking about, unfortunately Stan voiced his thoughts about the guy a little too loudly and some kid in front of us heard him. He started spazzing out and he somehow got out of his seat and ran into the _cockpit, _screaming that there were vampires on the plane. Let's just say the pilots were not too happy being attacked with giant candy canes."

"Where'd the kid get giant candy canes?" Red asked.

"It's Christmas, stupid, they have those things everywhere." Cartman said. Red glared at him but didn't say anything.

"I think what she was trying to say is- where'd the kid get _giant_ candy canes?" Bebe asked, rephrasing Red's question and putting and emphasis on 'giant'.

"Not sure, I saw some at a store in the airport but they were like five bucks each and he must have had like twenty of 'em!" Kenny exclaimed, making over exaggerated hand motions for emphasis. Kyle swore under his breathe when the blonde's hand accidently made contact with the side of his head.

"Oops, sorry Ky." Kenny apologized. Kyle glared at him half-heartedly before spotting Stan who was hiding behind Bebe.

"What's wrong with you?" the redhead asked.

"Dude, don't tell Wendy, but I seriously thought he was a vampire." he whispered. Kenny muffled his laughs behind his gloved hand while Cartman smirked and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I heard that, Stan Marsh!" Wendy yelled from the driveway.

"Shoot! I didn't say anything!" And with that Stan, Kenny, and Cartman all cackled evilly before running into the house. Bebe offered her arm to Red and she looped hers with Bebe's happily before they skipped into the house singing 'Oh Christmas Tree' quite obnoxiously. (_So much for Bebe's beautiful singing… _Wendy sighed mentally.) Kyle just sighed and walked after them, pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Stan-like manner. Wendy laughed nervously and gave Fane an apologetic look.

"Sorry for my friends." she said as they walked up towards the house.

Fane laughed. "It is no problem, Wendy. They are a very interesting group."

"…Yeah" Wendy smiled, as she realized she wouldn't trade her friends for anything even if she _did_suspect something like this to happen. "Yeah they are, and I wouldn't want them any other way."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>**  
>MY VOTE<strong>

**Lituature Vote: 9 ~ Saw a couple of fixble mistakes.**

Christmas Spirit Vote: 10 ~ I loved all of the Christmas decorations and songs!


	7. Lord Ignus

**Okay, so we got another entry! Btw, I'm accepting entries until the 23rd now! So there's your extenstion! Give it up for...**

**The Holiday Spirit**

By Lord Ignus

Well, I was dead. Again.

Funny how these things can happen. Actually, it isn't really that funny, considering that I'm now dead, but I'm going to tell you what happened, and that phrase seemed as good a cliché to start off with as any.

I was going on a Christmas trip to Aspen with my friends: Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. My friends had been to Aspen before, and had learned how to ski. I already knew how to ski, and was actually pretty good at it. When had I learned, did you ask? Well, let's just say that what they say about the ninth circle of Hell being cold is true. And I've had many opportunities to practice.

We had just arrived in Aspen. While the Marshes drove us to the hotel, Kyle had suggested that we should have a ski race on the slopes the next day (this all happened yesterday, by the way). This would be a high-stakes race; the loser would have to buy the winner gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate afterwards.

Cartman started bragging and boasting about how he was totally going to kick our asses in this race, and how he was so good at skiing, and so on. Since I was pretty confident myself, I made some comment about relying on gravity (get it? Because he's fat?) not being the same as having real skills. Stan and Kyle laughed, but Cartman got all offended for some reason.

Anyway, we got to the hotel, and I went to sleep and didn't think that much of it.

So this morning, I woke up, and saw that it was almost 9 o'clock. Damn it! We were planning to be at the slopes by 8:00, to beat the crowd. I could have sworn that I set my alarm clock, but—

No, I _had_ set my alarm clock. I was sharing a room with Cartman; he must have shut off the alarm. I guess he really did consider me a threat in the race.

Fortunately, Stan and Kyle would want to wait for me, so they probably hadn't started yet. I just had to get up, get dressed, and get over there quickly. I should probably check myself in the mirror first; Cartman had probably drawn a mustache or a penis on my face.

As I got out of bed, I stepped on a roller skate. There was no reason for any of us to bring roller skates to a ski resort, so I presumed that Cartman left it there. Probably so I would trip and sprain my ankle or something. Typical Cartman tactics.

What Cartman hadn't counted on was a little something I call "Kenny Luck." There's bad luck. Then there's the kind of bad luck that makes you want to stay indoors 24 hours a day. _Then_ there's Kenny Luck.

Instead of spraining my ankle, I slipped on the skate, and stumbled forward towards the window. Which just so happened to be open. And our room just so happened to be on the fifth floor. And right above the flagpole. Which just so happened to have a sharp point on the top.

Kenny Luck sure is a bitch.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out how that ended up. But in case you didn't, go check the first sentence again: I died.

Oh well; these things happen. I had a few hours to kill before I came back to life, so I decided to wander around as a ghost for a while.

...

When you…um, _appreciate_ women the way I do, being able to go around without people seeing you can be a lot better than it sounds. Unfortunately, a ski resort is not the ideal place to do this, since everyone is wearing thick coats. If you ever get the opportunity to try this yourself, a beach (especially a nude beach) is a much better local.

Come on, girls…would you streak in the snow for poor Kenny? In the spirit of Christmas? Why do you think Santa Claus says "Ho Ho Ho?"

One of the girls was actually someone I recognized: Bebe Stevens, another 4th grader at South Park Elementary. She was one of the prettiest girls in our class (mostly because she was the first girl in our class to develop boobs). She drifted between boyfriends, but had always turned me down because I was the "poor kid." Stuck up bitch.

Hehehe, I'd always wanted to do this. And since I always keep mistletoe behind my ear during this year (even as a ghost), I think it's actually allowed. Sort of. As Bebe walked through the crowd of tourists (to make contact less conspicuous), I floated up behind her, and gave her firm butt a nice pat (it made sense to skip the kissing part, in this particular case).

"Watch it, pervert!" she snapped at one of the older tourists, who looked thoroughly confused.

"Pervert" is a word that sets me off. Even though I suppose it's accurate, I don't like being called one; it's kind of like how Cartman feels about the word "fatass." This time, I reached my arms around her waist, and grasped both her boobs, giving them a long, tight squeeze.

She looked around and walked away, clearly surprised, but (I suspect) not entirely upset.

I had overindulged a bit, I admit; I would have to be more careful. Still, I managed to get a little more groping done; many a young woman (most of them older and curvier than Bebe) felt a mysterious titty grab or an ass pinch that morning. I know it's demeaning, but give me a break; when you have Kenny Luck, and die all the time, you're entitled to death's little perks.

And of course, it's the season for giving, isn't it? They're giving me boobs, and I'm giving them squeezes. Everybody's happy.

I noticed what looked like a sweet party going on in the lodge. Surely, there were some girls there. Maybe there would be a hot tub as well. I was about to go crash the party, but then I saw my friends at the top of the slope. I decided to catch up with them; drunk chicks could wait until later.

"I'm sure Kenny will get here any minute," Stan said, still determined to give everyone a fair chance.

"Kyle, Kenny was sleeping like a baby," Cartman said. "I didn't have the heart to wake him up. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to make him buy my prize."

"Yeah, that's because you eat so much, fatass," Kyle snickered.

"Ey! No, it's because Kenny's poor as shit," Cartman snapped. "You know, I don't have to explain myself to you two. Screw you guys…I've got a race to win."

"Okay, you're on!" Kyle said. The three of them lined up at their makeshift starting point. "Ready? One…two…"

At that instant, I noticed that both Stan and Kyle had had their shoes tied together. Man, Cartman _really _wanted to win this race. I rushed down and tried to undo the knots.

"THREE!" Cartman yelled, before Stan and Kyle (or me) were ready. Kyle tripped over me, and got a face full of snow. Stan, whose shoes I had already untied, lost his balance, and fell out of his skis (since, of course, they were untied). They would both probably lose the race, but at least they wouldn't have a worse accident further down the slope.

Cartman was already well on his way. "So long, vaginafaces!" he called out. "Can I order some pie with those cookies?" He laughed, and then disappeared into the distance.

Kyle could only stare, dumbfounded, as Cartman skied away. "Dude. Do you know how many sweets that son of a bitch is going to want?"

Stan nodded. "That is going to suck so much ass."

I scowled. This had gone too far. Sure, that fatass had killed me, but it _was_ an accident, and that could have happened anyway. Stan and Kyle could have been seriously hurt.

Cartman's not going to win. Not if I can help it.

...

I flew down the mountain at top speed. I called out, "Cartman!"

Somehow, the fatass heard me over the roaring wind. He must not have recognized my voice, though. "Huh? Who is that?"

On sudden inspiration, I chuckled and said, "I am the Holiday Spirit!" in an eerie voice.

"What? No, you're not!" Cartman scoffed. He looked around, but of course, he didn't see anyone.

"Yes, I am," I said spookily. I scooped a handful of snow off the mountainside, and threw it at him. He managed to keep his balance.

"Where are you?" he shouted, clearly getting spooked out.

"Right here," I laughed. "I told you I'm the Holiday Spirit; I'm invisible." I kept pelting him with snowballs. "And since it's almost Christmas, I have come." Somehow, the snowballs weren't knocking him over. I guess he was better at skiing than I had originally thought. Maybe he deserved to win, after all.

Hahahahahaha. No.

"I've never heard of the 'Holiday Spirit,'" Cartman said.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Future all rolled into one."

"That is bullcrap!" Cartman sneered. "Now I know you're pulling my leg."

"I'll prove it to you," I said. "As the Ghost of Christmas Past, I can tell you all the bad things you've done on previous Christmases. You made fun of your friend Kyle's Jewish religion, and called his mom a bitch. You refused to help your friends and Mr. Hankey make a movie to save Christmas. You cared more about getting presents than saving Kyle's little brother. You wrote a Christmas story that gave your friend Stan nightmares. Shall I go on?"

Cartman was speechless. "You've made your point," he finally grumbled.

This was fun. "As the Ghost of Christmas Present, I can tell you what's happening this Christmas season. Hmm, let's see…you tried to cheat your way into winning this race. You're still a naughty kid; Santa won't be giving you anything but coal this year."

"Goddamn it! It's not true! I was framed!" Cartman yelled. I thought the shock of that statement alone might make him fall. Still, he managed to stay on his feet, as we got closer and closer to the bottom of the mountain. He managed to calm down. "Besides, even if I did do those things," he said, "anyone could have found out. If you really are the 'Holiday Spirit,' you should also know the future, right?"

I hadn't found any way to stop him, other than just giving him a shove. But I didn't want to do that; he was going so fast that if he fell down, he would probably really hurt himself, and he was still my friend (somehow). I looked in front of us, and got a new plan.

"You want the future? Very well: I shall look into what is yet to come." I was silent for a moment, then I went on, "You are about to turn over a new leaf. You will gain a newfound respect for other people's beliefs, and you'll be much more generous. In fact, you'll be an absolute angel."

"Well, having respect and being generous sounds lame. But being an angel? Kick ass!" Then he frowned. "But only if I actually get to fly and have wings, and all that."

"You sure will."

"So, when will this happen?" he asked.

I smiled. "Right now."

At that moment, Cartman went off a particularly high jump. As he soared through the air, I grabbed him under the armpits and hoisted him up, carrying him through the sky.

When he didn't start to fall, Cartman began to panic and thrash around. "Hey! I don't like this! Put me down!" Damn, he was heavy.

I carried him high over the finish line (you don't touch the ground, you don't win, buddy) and into the square, towards the large Christmas tree in the center of the street.

Just a little bit further…and…

There! I dropped Cartman onto the top of the tree. The star caught him by his underwear, and left him with the wedgie of his life, dangling high above the crowd, who all began to laugh.

"And presto. An angel for the tree," I announced.

"Ey! Get me down from here!" Cartman squealed. "This is embarrassing!"

That was when Stan and Kyle arrived, having just made it down themselves. They took one look at Cartman, and started laughing their asses off.

"Dude," Stan said, choking with mirth, "that is one fat angel."

"Yep," said Kyle, fighting back tears, "he makes Santa Claus look like a candy cane."

Cartman started wiggling about, and his ranting became complete gibberish. He was babbling like a madman. Finally, his tantrum became so fierce that it threatened to topple the tree over, and he stopped.

"Please get me down," he asked.

"Are you going to be a nice boy from now on, so Santa won't put you on his naughty list?"

He whimpered at the thought. Yeah, I guess that's a little too much to ask.

"In that case, I've got a real easy way you can make up for it." I whispered it to him, and he vomited in disgust. But at that point, he was willing to agree to anything.

...

"I'm not doing this, you guys!"

"You promised," I reminded him. By this point, I had come back to life, and I was enjoying my hot chocolate and cookies with Stan and Kyle.

"Screw you guys!" Cartman shouted from the other room.

Kyle laughed. "You know, Cartman, you do make a pretty good angel."

"Alright, fine!" Cartman walked into the room, wearing the yarmulke Kyle had given him, and started doing a jig.

"You have to sing, too," Stan said. Cartman began some disgruntled muttering. "Louder!" we said.

Cartman grumbled, but reluctantly obliged:

"_Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, _

_I made you out of clay. _

_Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, _

_With dreidel I will play!_"

Now _that_ is a holiday memory I will always cherish.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>**  
>MY VOTE<strong>

**Lituature Vote: 9 ~ Saw a couple of fixble mistakes.**

**Christmas Spirit Vote: 9 ~ Not very much Christmas **_**Spirit**_**, but lots of Christmas decor and settings.**


	8. Emera1d Eyes

**Look! Another entry! Give it up for...**

**Christmas Controversy**

By Emera1d Eyes

The winter snow settled on the already white canvas gently, creating an uneven, yet beautifully sculpted surface. Everyone stared in awe, glistening flakes stinging their exposed necks and faces. It really was a magical sight and the group were happy to be back in Aspen for the holidays. It had been eight years since they'd left the ski resort and this time they planned to have the best time of their lives. No parents, no rules and just the magnificent slopes and beautiful resort to enjoy.

Kyle slid off of the chairlift and inhaled the refreshing cold air, tickling his senses. Unfortunately, this had an adverse affect, making him choke violently. Stan rushed over and whacked him on the back, trying to hold back a laugh at the sight of his best friend's wide-eyed coughing fit.

'Thanks, dude,' Kyle breathed, smiling weakly up at Stan. The taller boy shook his head, still grinning like an idiot as he lead the gang into the warmth of the building that was decorated with flashing lights and various tacky-looking ornaments that were all Christmas based and rather sickly to look at, but, festive nonetheless.

They all dropped their bags down in the lobby, exhausted already and wanting to warm up as quickly as possible. Kyle gazed over the faces of his three friends but when his eyes fell on the last boy, his heart sunk rapidly. 'Kenny, are you _still_ sulking?'

The blond pouted immaturely and looked away from him, knitting his brows in a way that answered Kyle's question.

'Dude, c'mon! Don't you think it's a lot better without him?'

Kenny folded his arms across his chest and turned away from his questioner. When they originally planned the trip, it was going to be Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, just like old times. Then, Kyle had to go and refuse to bring Cartman, leaving them with no option but to take Butters along. It wasn't that Kenny didn't like Butters, in fact, they were quite good friends. No, he hated that Stan and Kyle were always together, best friends, yet he wasn't allowed to be with _his _best friend, (even if his best friend was a bit of a douchebag at times), because of a petty little thing that had been going on for years. Kenny just didn't find it fair that Cartman was spending Christmas by himself when he could be there, with him.

An hour later, Kyle was staring up at the lights that had been strung around the hotel room, lost in their flickering beauty. Christmas time really was magical for Kyle, purely because it fascinated him. At home, he had Hanukkah decorations and candles everywhere but not the deep reds and greens or the excitement of stuffing his face with food until he felt sick, that Christmas provided.

'Hey!' Kyle was suddenly knocked from his daze and spun round to see Stan pointing wildly at the window. 'It's stopped snowing, dude!'

Kyle smirked, amused at his friend's excitement for something so silly. 'So?'

'So, we can go out on the slopes now!' He started to pull a sweater over his head.

'Dude, it's starting to get dark! We should wait 'til tomorrow.' Kyle looked out of the window at the purpling sky and sun which was slowly disappearing behind the miles of beautiful white ski slopes. It was safe to say that they had an awesome view.

Stan groaned and sat down on his bed. Kyle knew how much he loved skiing and he was definitely the best at it out of the five friends but it would have been a stupid idea to go skiing in the dark and they had no idea what times the slopes were still open until. 'Look,' he reasoned. 'We'll get up early tomorrow and ski all day, okay?' Stan seemed a little pleased with that but he was still anxious to get outside. It was the run up to Christmas and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

The next morning, Kyle woke up bright and early. As soon as he was dressed, he sneaked past a lightly snoring Stan and, telling himself to come and wake him within an hour, left the room in search of something to do. He'd never settled into unfamiliar places easily, causing him to get little sleep, unlike Stan who was practically unconscious as soon as his head hit a pillow.

Kyle walked into the lobby which looked more like a huge lounge with a large TV and padded chairs and more eye-catching decorations scattered around the room. They reminded him that it was only one week until Christmas.

The only person he found awake was Kenny. The smug teenager was wrapped in one of the resorts luxury dressing gowns and he was reading a news paper with a cup of coffee steaming gently next to him. Kyle snorted back a laugh as he approached the happy-looking blond. 'The only thing missing is a pipe and cravat,' he chuckled as Kenny's gaze flicked away from the reading material and up at his Jewish friend.

'Do you like it?' He beamed, a wide grin forming across his face.

'Yeah, dude! It suits you,' Kyle complimented truthfully. Kenny really shouldn't have been poor. The sophisticated get up really did fit his posture and personality. 'Since when do you read the news paper?'

'Since they started adding naked girls in the middle,' he smirked, tilting it forward so that Kyle could see the magazine he had hidden skilfully in between the pages.

Kyle shook his head and lowered himself into the chair next to him. 'Put that away, Ken. It's seven o'clock in the morning.'

'So?' He replied a little too defensively before realizing how stupid he sounded and nodded in agreement. 'Fine. What are you doing up so early, anyway?'

Kyle watched Kenny fold up the news paper and set it on the glass coffee table in front of them. 'Couldn't sleep,' he said, fiddling with the holly that had been wrapped around the arm of the chair. He noticed that little bells were attached in amongst the leaves and they jingled happily as he moved his hand over them. 'What about you?'

'Well, you wouldn't have thought it but Butters snores like a bitch.' He shook his head with amusement, a distant look in his eye.

'Can't be as bad as Cartman,' Kyle chuckled. Mentioning Cartman may not have been a good move as Kenny suddenly frowned and set his jaw. Kyle was crazy to think he'd actually forgiven him yet. Kenny looked away making the atmosphere darken suddenly.

'Christ, Ken. Can't you just forget about it?'

'No, Kyle, I can't.' Kenny's blunt tone took Kyle aback. He shifted in his seat and bit the inside of his cheek. He'd never seen Kenny so persistent about something, especially about Cartman. Kyle even thought that he hated him as much as everyone else did. 'You shouldn't let him get to you,' Kenny added angrily. 'I think you're the only person that he still pisses off.'

'Ken, he calls you poor every fucking day. Don't you feel like kicking his ass?'

Kenny thought for a moment. It wasn't every day that someone asked him questions about Cartman because, no one _had_ any questions about him. He was so predictable that he didn't even ask _himself _questions about the boy.

'I guess, now and then, but, dude. He's my best friend. I guess I've just learnt to live with it.'

Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was Kenny serious? He _still _considered Cartman his best friend? That was the most idiotic thing he'd heard in ages... and he knew Eric Cartman.

'If you forget that he says stuff to make you feel bad,' Kenny continued. 'He's actually quite funny.'

Kyle opened his mouth in disbelief, almost sure that he was still asleep and dreaming but as more time passed and he stared at Kenny's sad smile, he knew that this was reality, and worst of all, Kenny meant what he'd just said. 'Wha- are you kidding me? Kenny, you don't _have _to put up with his crap!'

Kenny sighed and his gaze flickered to the floor and back again, showing Kyle that he didn't want to say what he was thinking in fear that Kyle would lose it. 'He's not _that _bad, Kyle. You just have a short temper.' Kenny immediately regretted his words as anger pierced through Kyle's glare and attacked his own stare. 'Dude, I'm telling you something you already know!'

Kyle stood up and faced his wary friend with clenched fists. He'd never dream of hitting Kenny, but the subject matter was making his blood boil. 'I have a short temper,' he breathed, barely whispering. 'Because of that dick head!' Suddenly he raised his voice, gaining some startled stares from the few people that had started to trickle through the lounge.

Kenny glanced at a couple who looked particularly disturbed by Kyle's outburst and smiled at them apologetically. 'Jesus, dude, keep your voice down,' he hissed. Kyle responded by relaxing slightly but his glare remained firmly on Kenny's face, daring him to say anything more to defend Cartman. 'All I'm saying is, he isn't going to change any time soon so could you just... ignore him? When you two fight it doesn't only affect you, you know. It bums us all out and goddamn it, I wanted to enjoy my time here... with _all _of my friends. But, now, I can't.'

Kyle looked at the floor sheepishly. When he was yelling at Cartman, telling him that he didn't want him there, he didn't take any notice of Kenny who was actually trying to defend the fat idiot. It was beyond him why anyone would actually want him there, but he guessed that Kenny was a strange exception.

By midday, everyone's spirits were high... all except Kyle's. He was sitting on a tree stump waiting for Stan to eventually get back from his go on all of the "good" slopes, as he put it, watching Kenny trying to get Butters to finally go down a slope by himself. He clung to Kenny like a terrified kitten and Kyle could tell that the perv was loving every second.

There was one thing that Kyle would admit; the Christmas spirit was definitely in the air. Everyone was laughing and playing in the snow as though they'd never seen it before. Kyle felt like jumping up and yelling, "Come on! You live in South Park! It snows every day for three quarters of the freaking year!" Maybe it was just his bad mood that hushed his urges to jump up and throw a snowball at someone's head. Kenny had made him feel guilty, about _Cartman _of all things, and he didn't even realize, or if he did, he was deliberately ignoring the fact.

He wanted to stop arguing with Cartman more than anything in the world but he knew that unless Cartman met him half way, that wasn't going to happen.

Kyle watched Kenny laugh as Butters wobbled dangerously on his skis. _So, it's just me he's pissed off around? _He stood up after gathering up a large amount of fluffy white snow. _He seems perfectly fine without Cartman. _Squinting from the sun, he raised his hand so it was aimed at Kenny's head. For once the parka-wearing boy didn't have his hood up so his wild blond mane was sticking out in all directions, outlining a perfect target for Kyle. _And I bet Cartman would just laugh at this if he were here..._

'Son of a bi- OW!'

Kyle watched Kenny stagger around like wounded animal, clutching the back of his head. The redhead burst into a fit of laughter, making Kenny spin round and face him, anger burning in his eyes.

'What the fuck, Kyle?'

'Oh... like that hurt...' he breathed, trying to compose himself.

'It did, dickhead! What the hell was that, ice?'

'No, snow!'

Kenny scoffed and turned away from him, rubbing his head and trying to free the ice which had stuck to his hair. 'Whatever.'

A second wave of guilt rushed through Kyle but he shook it away, telling himself that once again, Kenny was overreacting. Suddenly Stan appeared next to him, red-faced and smiling. When he saw Kyle's expression, however, his face dropped into one of concern.

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing,' he spat, glaring in Kenny's direction. Stan followed his stare and when his eyes fell on Kenny, he rolled his eyes, knowing Kyle well enough that he was sure something definitely _was _the matter. 'Oh god, are you guys still arguing?' He didn't mean for Kenny to hear him of course but the blond turned round and frowned at the two boys.

'You didn't see what the bastard just did to me!'

Kyle raised his eyebrows and picked up some more snow. 'Okay! Want me to do it again?' Kenny was too quick-witted because this time, he wasn't caught off guard. Just as Kyle went to throw it, he grabbed his own lump of snow and threw it straight at Kyle's face. Before he could react, he was being dragged away from the two blonds, his face stinging from the freezing snow.

'Kyle, Kyle stop!' Stan suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to stay on the spot. When his thrashing had stopped he looked questioningly up at his best friend. 'Me and Kenny were talking and... and we want you to call a truce on this thing with Cartman.'

'I know! I've already had this conversation with him!'

'Dude, it's getting really old...'

'You think I don't know that? If he'd just _stop_! Maybe... maybe I wouldn't-'

'I know,' Stan interrupted. His voice was soothing and made Kyle relax under the grip that was still on his shoulder. 'Kyle, I _know _but, you're the stronger person. It takes someone with a lot of common sense and strength to just hold back, you know? Cartman doesn't have that and, if you keep reacting, the same thing is going to happen, and keep happening.'

Kyle looked up at his best friend and frowned to himself, taking in Stan's words.

'We just want a break from it, dude. We want a nice _peaceful _Christmas. That's partly why Kenny's so pissed. Please, for me, just let it go!'

Okay, that was it. He wasn't going to let the person he cared about most in the world, plead with him. That wasn't fair. 'O-Okay.'

'Okay?' Stan smiled hopefully and stepped away from Kyle so that he could fully observe his reaction.

'Yeah,' he chuckled weakly. 'For you.'

Stan gave a short and slightly bashful nod and taking Kyle by the sleeve of the jack, pulled him back to where Kenny and Butters were standing. 'Kenny, get your ass over here!'

The blond mumbled something to himself before trudging over to his friends, an irritated scowl playing on his features. Butters fell backwards onto his butt. He looked around nervously but since no one noticed he decided to stand up and join the other guys.

'Kyle wants to call a truce,' Stan said calmly, still holding onto his sleeve tightly just in case he tried to escape. Kyle glared at him and went to protest but Stan dropped his arm and elbowed him roughly in the hip.

'Ow, dude!' He nudged Stan back but as soon as his annoyed gaze fell upon Stan's warning glare he sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Fine. No more arguing, blah, blah, blah...'

Kenny snorted and folded his arms across his chest. Kyle looked at him, still a little sheepishly and groaned loudly. 'What will it take for you to forgive me!'

Butters looked up at Kenny warily who returned his eye contact and nodded. 'Butters and I were talking. We still have three more days here so, we have time to get Cartman to come and join us...' he trailed off, eyeing Kyle carefully.

'Wait, _what_! No! Dude, I will end up killing him, I swear-'

'You _did_ promise to try and get along with him,' Stan cut in, backing away slightly from his best friend. He _really _didn't like ganging up on Kyle.

'Yeah,' Kyle whined, '_from now on_!'

'Well, that's what we want. I'm not backing down, Kyle. Cartman should be here with us.'

Kyle scanned his friends' expressions. He thought that they were all crazy for wanting Cartman, the person who caused the most problems for them, there with them. He was sure that their trip would be ruined but, seeing the hurt in Kenny's eyes, the plea in Stan's and the confusion in Butters' broke his heart into pieces. It was supposed to be Christmas time. A time for love and peace... or something a little less gay, but if it meant that Cartman had to be there, he guessed it was the best thing to do.

'Ergh, fine.'

Kenny's frown suddenly lifted into a grin and he was almost knocked to the ground as Kenny rushed forward and engulfed him in an orange, padded hug. 'Thanks, dude!'

'Just go call him,' he said gruffly, patting his friend on the back.

Kenny released him and was about to go find a phone when he stopped and said, 'Hey, Kyle?'

'What?'

'Happy Hanukkah.'

Kyle smiled weakly back at his ecstatic pal and waved a hand in the direction of the hotel. 'Merry Christmas, now go!'

'Come with me you guys!' He shouted without looking back. The three boys glanced at each other before running up the hill after Kenny. Kyle smiled to himself, his mood suddenly reflecting Kenny's. Sure, he was bound to get annoyed within the first few minutes that Cartman arrived but that's how it had always been. Seeing the rest of his friends so happy about a person that he supposedly hated meant the fatass must have been good for something. Suddenly Kyle felt like maybe it wouldn't be such a bad Christmas after all.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
><strong>**  
>MY VOTE<strong>

**Lituature Vote: 9 ~ I found a couple of fixable mistakes.**

**Christmas Spirit Vote: 9 ~ I found lots of Christmas settings and Christmas Spirit hidden.**


	9. The Winner!

**Okay! It's Christmas Eve! As my early gift to you, I will now present the winner to the contest! This year, I am having three winners! For each or the winners, one will have the least grammer and spelling errors, the the second will have the most humor, and the last, but certainly not least, the most Christmas Spirit!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~****

**Our first winner, which is the winner with the least spelling and grammer errors is Twas a Night Before Christmas by Bridge7112! Here's Bridge's story!**

Tweek sighed as he looked at the barely decorated Christmas tree in the Tweak household. His parents had given him the job of decorating it this year while they went to a party, even though Tweek had begged them not to because he thought it was way too much pressure.

What if the tree fell over?

What if it caught on fire?

What if the gnomes were Santa's elves and by decorating the tree wrong he pissed them off and they'd take his socks now too!

He grabbed his hair and let out an anguished scream of discomfort, why the hell did he always get stuck like this? His small breakdown was interrupted by the doorbell ringing loud and clear which actually scared the poor boy out of his mind making him jump almost a foot in the air. He stared at the door with confusion; he wasn't expecting company so it had to be the gnomes! He wailed in terror and was about to flee to the safety of his room when he heard a muffled voice.

"Tweek, open up! It's Kyle!"

Kyle? Tweek was confused, but then his face lit up with recognition as he remembered his friend. Even though the boys no longer talked to him he still considered them friends, well Kyle, Kenny, and Stan anyway, Cartman could be eaten by the gnomes for all he cared. He headed toward the door and was about to open it when he was struck by thoughts.

What If this was some kind of prank?

What if some child molester was out there waiting to get him?

What if…

"Tweek please, it's snowing out here dude!" and with that a series of harsh coughs accompanied Kyle's statement. Worrying about his friend's health more than the gnomes Tweek threw open the door and looked at a shivering Kyle. The redhead was coated in a layer of snow and pathetic emerald eyes looked at the twitchy teen.

"Gah!" Tweek yelped as he grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him into his house, closing the door quickly. Kyle sighed in relief; he'd been running to the store for a few groceries for his mom and the next thing he knew it had been snowing full blast. He was too far away from Stan's or Kenny's, and there was no way in hell he'd ever ask Cartman for help so he had hoped Tweek would let him in and he saw he'd made the right choice. He turned to Tweek to thank him, only to have the blonde look serious at him.

"Clothes, off, now." Of course Kyle was startled by not only Tweek's abruptness but for the fact that Tweek wanted him to strip?

"What!" Kyle asked confused.

"You're all wet." Tweek explained, "You want to catch, ngh, pneumonia? Oh god! Don't transfer it to me!" Kyle stared before realizing Tweek was right and he was freezing.

"Actually that sounds nice." Kyle admitted and Tweek led him upstairs to his room. Kyle smirked and looked around the room; it looked the same as when they had done their project in here a few months ago.

"Here." Tweek said, handing Kyle some clothes. "I'll go downstairs and make, ngh, something to warm you up." Tweek twitched and gave Kyle a smile before leaving the room. Kyle immediately felt guilt blossom in his chest. Tweek was someone they'd made fun of, abandoned as soon as Kenny got back. All the boy had wanted was to fit in and they'd given him a taste of their normalcy, only to kick him out. Even Butters who'd they rejected now had a permanent spot in the group, however that was because he was simply annoying and kept following them around like a puppy whenever he saw them.

He pulled off his icy cold clothes and shivered, quickly placing whatever Tweek had given him on. He was given a bright green sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He couldn't help but notice how big the jeans were for him, and Kyle was the slim one, just how thin was Tweek? His mind began to wrap around the worry of an eating disorder or something like that and he frowned. He wondered if he should just leave his clothes on the floor since he had no idea where the hamper was but it felt somewhat rude to do that, after all he was a guest.

"Hey Tweek?" Kyle called out, hoping to elicit an answer. It was quiet and he frowned. "Tweek!"

"ARGH!" he heard a screamed response and he felt panic as he raced down the stairs. He tried to stop in the kitchen, however his socked feet slid on the tiles causing him to slide and small into a wall. He groaned slightly as the pain throbbed throughout his body and then remembered the reason he'd come running down the stairs in the first place but before he could move he heard another yelp.

"Oh Jesus Kyle! Are you ok? You're not dead are you! Oh Jesus that'd be way too much pressure! I don't know how to deal with that!" He looked up to see Tweek yanking mercilessly at his hair.

"I'm ok Tweek." said Kyle as he stood up feeling the pain from where his legs had slammed into the wall. "Are you ok? You screamed." said Kyle as he looked at Tweek.

"Oh, well I, ngh, burned my hand, but I'm ok!" Tweek said with a smile only to frown as Kyle grabbed his hand. Gently the redhead examined the injury, then smiled.

"Yeah it doesn't look too bad dude!" He didn't notice the slight blush on Tweek's face as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh, uhm, I made you some, ngh, hot cocoa, I know you don't like coffee. Oh Jesus but how can you not love coffee!" Tweek screeched nervously making Kyle laugh.

"That one time I drank it at your place was enough. I got so sick from that."

"That's why you don't eat the, ngh, grounds." said Tweek with a smile back accompanied by a few furious twitches. Kyle sat at the small table in the kitchen and Tweek joined him with his own mug of coffee, also bringing over a few cookies from a huge pile his mother had made the night before and offering a few to Kyle, before beginning to apologize quickly.

"What?" asked Kyle calmly as he took a sip of the cocoa.

"You have diabetes right? Oh Jesus I'm such a bad host! Here I am offering you a whole bunch of sweets and you get, ngh, sick!"

Kyle smiled, "No I don't have it, it was some lab technicality or something, trust me my dad had a field day with that one." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then what about that time you really got sick in third grade?"

"It was genetic." said Kyle with a shrug as he rubbed the area where Cartman's kidney was sitting. "But I'm fine now."

"That's good!" said Tweek a little loudly but happily as he returned to his previous gesture of offering the redhead cookies. Kyle smiled as Tweek sat down across from him and began dipping the cookies into the coffee, he couldn't believe how nice Tweek was being after everything they'd ever done to him.

"Tweek?"

"Mmm?" The blonde responded, right now all his attention was on the cookie in his hand.

"Thanks, you know for letting me in and everything." Tweek froze, and then looked up with a smile.

"Its fine Kyle!" said Tweek happily, "I mean you're welcome! I mean aghh!" he yelled at himself angrily as he was unable to articulate what he'd been trying to say.

"So what were you doing before I came over?" asked Kyle as he dipped the head of his Santa into his hot cocoa and promptly bit it off. He hated Christmas, not because it was a holiday he didn't celebrate but because everyone left him out of everything. Parties, caroling, present wrapping; it just made him feel alone.

"Well I was supposed to be decorating the tree. But it's just way too much pressure! I mean what if it falls on me!" The blonde shrieked unhappily and Kyle found himself smiling again. It was hard not to smile when Tweek rambled on and on like this.

"Well how about I help you?" Kyle offered, not even his super best friend Stan had ever allowed him to help with the Christmas tree and he'd always wondered what it was like.

Tweek paused, his face focused as he thought, then he smiled, "Yeah! That's be awesome! Then you can watch the tree so it doesn't fall! And you can make sure I decorate it right! I mean I don't want my parents to sell me! Gah! What would I do then!" Tweek asked.

Soon their drinks were finished and they headed back into the living room. Tweek had started with the lights and managed to put them up correctly, however the tinsel was another story. Large clumps of that were all over the tree and Kyle sighed and carefully began splitting apart the strands and placing them more articulately on the tree. Soon Tweek's shaking hands joined his and although it took longer it was definitely more enjoyable. Soon the tinsel was placed and then they started on the ornaments which easily became a quick problem.

Kyle had started to place the beautiful glass balls of green and red on the tree when the tinkling of glass reached his ears. He looked away from his spot only to see Tweek staring guiltily at a pile of broken glass near his feet.

"Oh Jesus! Now my parents are definitely going to sell me!" he cried out. Immediately Kyle grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the glass, his fear being the fact that if Tweek had a spazz out he would accidentally step into it.

"Here I'll clean it up, it's just one ornament." said Kyle as he went to grab the trash can from the kitchen and the dustpan he'd seen in the wide open pantry. The mess was cleaned and they resumed, however the crash noise hit his ears again and he sighed looking at Tweek. "Again?"

"Gah!" Tweek yelled in response and once again Kyle cleaned. A few more ornaments were broken and cleaned but soon enough the tree was decorated. The beautiful glass radiated the bright yellow lights from the tree and Kyle found himself feeling happy, it was the first tree he'd ever decorated and it looked wonderful. He looked at Tweek who was also grinning. "It looks good!" The blonde spurted out and Kyle nodded his agreement.

"Although it's missing one thing." said Kyle, "The star on top!"

Immediately Tweek shrieked, "We can't do that!"

At that Kyle looked confused, "Why not?"

"Cause! Gah! If I try I'll fall or you'll fall and then we'll both end up hurt!" Tweek said and yanked at his hair. "I don't want this night to end like that!"

"We'd have quite the story though." said Kyle. "Come on Tweek, how about I put it up and I'll be real careful." Tweek frowned clearly unhappy with the idea. "Unless you want the gnomes to see there's no star and they'll get mad."

With that Tweek immediately panicked. "No! Ok put it up! Hurry!"

Kyle smirked and pulled the foot rest in front of one of the chairs in the room next to the tree. He was a little short even with the footrest, however if he just stretched a little… He soon got the star on and sighed in relief, however in that second lost his balance. He felt his body wobble dangerous and panic made him cry out. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he stopped wobbling. He turned only to see that Tweek had jumped on the small bit of space left on the footrest and grabbed Kyle's waist, preventing the boy from falling over. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut and he was trembling nervously.

"Tweek it s ok, I'm fine." Kyle soothed and the blonde opened his eyes, smiling at the redhead in front of him. They both made their way off the footrest with no other problems and smiled as they looked at the tree.

"It's, ngh, perfect!" Tweek chirped happily and Kyle nodded, man decorating a tree was fun! Maybe he could convince his mom to have a Hanukah bush next year or something he could decorate, or maybe he could just come back next year and help Tweek with his tree. "You want to watch some, urk, Christmas specials?" Tweek offered, he had a couple in his room but only the ones that didn't scare him like The Santa Clause, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Alvin and the Chipmunks and others. He didn't have Frosty though, the magician always gave him nightmares and the fact that Santa had known who the magician was and what he had wanted for Christmas nearly made him pee his pants the first time he watched it.

Kyle nodded, "Sure sounds like fun!" and with that the blonde was running upstairs to get the movies. A faint knocking was suddenly heard and Kyle frowned wondering who it could be and since Tweek was upstairs he decided to answer the door remembering the snow that had blown on him. He opened it only to be tackled.

"Kyle there you are!" said Stan happily. Kenny was behind him and almost blocking the doorway was Cartman.

"Yeah you had the jew bitch on a rampage." said Cartman earning him a glare from Kyle.

"Stop calling my mom a bitch lard ass!"

"Well maybe if her picture wasn't next to the word bitch in the dictionary I would!"

"Alright enough you two!" Kenny yelled, although it was more muffled chatter but understood by his two friends.

"Come on Kyle we better get you home." said Stan grabbing his friends hand only to turn back surprised as Kyle pulled his hand out of Stan's grip. "Kyle?"

"I sorta want to stay here Stan." said Kyle with a smile earning laughs from Cartman and to his surprise a few chuckles from Kenny.

"You want to hang with twitch!" Kyle swore he heard a soft urk at that and he glared.

"Yeah I do fatass."

"I knew it! You two are fuck buddies aren't you!" he yelled only to get punched in the arm by an extremely pissed Kyle.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle snapped. Immediately Cartman began crying.

"He hit me!"

"Well you did deserve it." said Stan thoughtfully only to get a glare from Cartman.

"Screw you guys I'm going home!" and with that he trudged back into the storm with Kenny following him.

Stan looked at Kyle, "Why do you want to stay? Don't you want to come over to my place and we can play video games?"

Kyle shook his head, "No dude, I'm having fun with Tweek."

At that Stan looked even more confused. "How can you have fun with him? I mean he's so panicky and nervous and."

"And an actually really good friend." said Kyle, "Why don't you hang out here with us? I'm sure Tweek won't mind."

At that Stan looked somewhat concerned, and shook his head. "Nah I gotta get going, see you Kyle." and with that he was gone into the snowstorm as well.

Kyle snorted as he closed the door allowing the warmth to seep back into the room. If his friends wanted to be assholes then fine, they could be assholes and he could hang with Tweek, fine with him!

"You think I'm, urk, a good friend?" Kyle turned to see Tweek looking at him with a small smile.

"Yeah dude! Tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a while." With that the phone rang and Kyle sighed, "That's probably my mother, how about you set up a movie and I'll talk to her?" Tweek nodded and smiled darting into the living room. Kyle went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Mom?"

"Kyle! Oh sweetie you're safe! Where are you? Stan said you were staying at someone's house?"

Kyle popped his head out the door to see Tweek setting up the DVD player and smiled, "Yeah mom, I'm staying with a friend."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Awesome story! Now, for our second winner, the entry with the most humor is What's the Hold Up? by BattyCore! Here's Batty's story!**

"Look at that snow guys!"

I gazed out the window to see fluffy white snow piling up around us. It rolled by like coulds as we sped along the country road. "It's pretty," I commented.

Cartman _pfft_ed and rolled his eyes at me. "What a gay thing to say," he spat.

I clenched my teeth and tried my hardest not to punch him in the face. I opened my mouth to bite a reply, but Kenny beat me to it. "Shut the fuck up, Cartman. It's Christmas; he's allowed to be as gay as he wants. You know, 'don we now our gay apparel' or whatever."

Granted, it wasn't the best defense, but I was grateful for Kenny's backup. I was _not_ going to let that fatass ruin my Hanukkah.

Cartman and Kenny continued to bicker, so I turned my attention back out the window. The white color was almost blinding against the sun. The only thing that separated the white expanse of land from the dull white clouds in the sky was the line of evergreen trees on the horizon. Ahh, the country…

My head slammed against the window as the car swerved dangerously. I cried out and pressed my hands to the sore spot on my forehead. "Stan, what the fuck!" I cried out, staring at him wide-eyed through the rearview mirror.

He hesitated; looking around frantically to make sure everything was still okay. "Sorry, guys, I hit a patch of ice. The snow it getting pretty harsh, I have to slow down. It's going to take a lot longer to get there," he explained. I could feel the car decelerate.

"Aw, what? You mean I'm stuck in this metal piece of shit with you three fags for longer than I already had to!" Cartman complained. He almost screamed, crossing his arms in a huff and glaring out his window.

Stan glared at Cartman through the rearview mirror for a second before returning his attention to the road. "If you don't like it you can ride in the fucking trunk!" he warned.

Kenny looked to Stan with a sparkle in his eye. "I don't mind! I'd looove to stay in here as long as you'd like~ As long as I can trade seats with fatass back there and be closer to Kyle…" he ended his sentence on a sweet note, glancing at me through the corner of his eye.

I cringed away from his stare and melted into my car door. "Please don't let him sit back here," I pleaded, giving Cartman the puppy dog look, even though I knew it wouldn't work.

Ignoring me, and the seatbelt laws, Kenny crawled over the front arm rest and plopped himself in the middle seat next to me, all the while Stan shouting at him to stop obstructing his vision. Now satisfied with his seating, Kenny leaned on my shoulder and clutched onto my arm, kind of like I'd expect a girl to. "Mm, Kyle, you're so warm~" he said, snuggling his head into me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, probably not for the last time. "How far away is Nebraska anyway? Why does Token even have a house there?" I asked, trying my best to ignore the blonde leech.

Slowing down even more, Stan shuffled through some papers. "Well, according to Google Maps, it's about four and a half hours to Sidney, and we left about an hour and a half ago. At the speeds we're going, it'll take like… double the time. You do the math."

I groaned and glared out the window. Suddenly, I didn't find the snow quite as pretty.

I heard Cartman scoff disgustedly. "God _damnit_, guys! Can I move up front? Kenny's freaking me out! Could you_ get_ any further into his lap!" he asked, disgusted.

"No, don't encourage him!" I cried, but it was too late. Kenny was challenged. He literally picked himself and sat back down in my lap. I squished against the back of the seat and my arms pinned to my chest. He was damn heavy for a kid as skinny as him. "Ugh, Kenny, get off me!" I whined.

He turned to face me as much at the minimal truck space would allow and pouted. "But… without your Jewish body heat, this poor little malnutritioned blonde will freeze to death!"

I tried to shove him off, but he was too heavy and my arms were at an awkward angle. "Look at that fatass over there; I'm sure he radiates more heat than I do!"

He brought a finger up to his lips in thought. "You're right." Cartman gave us a horrified look and scooted as far as he could into his door, as if he could escape. "But you're cuter than he is, so I don't mind your insufficient heating abilities. Its okay, Kyle, I forgive you."

I was actually speechless at that. The sheer stupidity of some people… just gets to me. "GET THE FUCK OFF," I shouted in his ear. At that he slinked away from me. At least he knew when enough was enough. I watched as he snuggled up to Cartman, just as he had to me. I had to admit, at least to myself, that it was hilarious. The almost sick expression on Cartman's face was priceless.

"You guys are idiots…" I heard Stan mutter from the front seat. I merely flipped him off and resumed staring out my window.

We rolled on for another two or so hours without major incident. I actually started to relax. Cars make me sleepy. I leaned my head against the window and flinched. I felt my forehead and there was a small lump from where I'd smacked it before. Cautious of my bruise, I laid back on the window.

As soon as I'd settled in, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I cursed every God in existence and ripped it out of my jeans. I glared at the little LCD screen displaying the name _Craig Tucker_. I flipped it open and read his text.

"_Where the flying fuck are you guys? You were supposed to fucking be here by now."_

I rolled my eyes. Who knew he'd _care_? I responded.

"_We left late and the snow is holding up the car. We'll be there in circa four hours."_

I shut my phone and held it in my hand, waiting for his reply.

It buzzed.

"_What the fuck is circa?"_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I typed out a reply.

"_It means about, dumbass. We'll be there in about four hours."_

I shut my phone again. "Who're you texting, Kyle?" I jumped slightly at the mention of my name. "Is it your boooooyfrieeeeeend?" Kenny sang.

My face flushed red. "He's not my boyfriend, asshole! If he was my boyfriend, he would have kicked your ass a long time ago for constantly sexually harassing me!"

"But you _want_ him to be your boyfriend," he said with a sly, definite note. He gave me a knowing look.

I scoffed and attempted to look pissed off through the heat in my cheeks. "As if. He's more of an asshole than _you_ are," I said.

My phone vibrated again and I flipped it open.

"_Sorry we're not all in fucking AP Life."_

I gave a frustrated grunt and typed quickly.

"_Is there something you wanted, or are you just being your usual asshole?"_

"If you don't want his nuts, then how did you know who I was talking about?" Kenny asked. He somehow achieved that playfully serious tone that only Kenny McCormick can ever achieve. I can never tell if he's joking or not when he speaks.

Either way I felt my eyes grow wide. I tried to come up with a witty comeback, but it was stuttered. "W-well… Because I… he… you… You always make fun of me by calling him my 'boyfriend!'"

He waited a moment before saying anything, eyeing me suspiciously. He opened his mouth to speak, but I was saved by the buzz of my phone.

"_I want you to hurry the fuck up! I'm sick of listening to Clyde complain about how fucking bored he is. Plus, the power is out 'cause of the fucking storm."_

I busied myself with texting as slow as possible so that I wouldn't have to acknowledge Kenny's existence.

"_What does the power being out have to do with me?"_

I shut the phone slowly and clutched it for dear life, praying that Kenny had forgotten about me. The last thing I needed on this annoying as piss car ride was interrogation about my romantic interests.

Chancing a glance at Kenny, I heaved a sigh of relief. He'd decided to be merciful and go back to torturing Cartman instead of me. I'd never been happier to have Cartman around in my whole life.

My phone went off again and I flipped it open.

"_Because it's fucking dark and I'd rather feel my way around with you than Clyde."_

I froze at the wording and stared at the screen. He wanted to feel my… what? I shook my head and forced myself to think rationally. He's talking about feeling around the _house_. Like _walls_ and stuff.

"_Why don't you light some candles? It's a cabin for God's sake; isn't there a fireplace?"_

I could feel my hands twitching as I shut the phone again. What had I been wanting him to be feeling in the dark?

His reply came slightly quicker than normal.

"_A fucking candle lit taco dinner with Clyde? No, thank you. Just hurry the fuck up and get here already."_

I couldn't help but flush a little. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and fiddled with my phone. Why was Craig so eager for me to get there? Did he miss me that much? Or was he really just that sick of Clyde's whining? Knowing Craig, he's probably just _that_ sick of Clyde. But there's a part of me that can't help but wish that… maybe…

"_How sweet. Well, you'll just have to suck it up and stop being such a pussy because the snow is really bad. I'm not even sure it's safe for us to be out, so fucking be happy we're coming at all."_

I snapped the phone shut and sighed again. What should I do…?

My eyes suddenly grew very heavy so I closed them again. Just a little nap won't hurt anyone… It'll just be a few minutes… I vaguely felt a vibration in my hand, but I ignored it. I could answer it after my little nap.

I was shaken awake by cold hands on my face. "Kyle! Wake up!" I heard. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I don't even think I fell asleep! What could have possibly been so goddamn important!

"What do you want, Kenny? I was trying to fucking sleep!" I spat out, giving him the meanest glare I could manage.

He gave me a sympathetic look but held out his phone. The screen said _16 new alerts_. "I'm sorry, Kyle, but you're boyfriend won't leave me alone! He says you're ignoring him? You're not giving him the attention that a healthy relationship deserves; if you're not careful, he might break up with you!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him away from me. "It's been like two minutes since I texted him last. Why would he bother you? …And he's not my boyfriend! So he can't break up with me."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "No dude, you've been sleeping for like… almost three hours," he said, glancing at the time on his phone.

I shot up in my seat, fully awake. "What!" I exclaimed. How had I been asleep that long? I didn't even remember falling asleep at all! I scrambled for my own phone and looked at the screen. _6 new messages_.

"_You're the fucking pussy. Why couldn't you just fucking come up with us? Nooo, you had to go with your faggy little fucking friends."_

"_No response, huh? I didn't think you were that much of a fucking idiot to not come up with a reply, Smartass."_

"_Still no fucking reply? Did you get in a fucking crash? Are you okay?"_

"_Kenny says you didn't get in a crash, so what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_You're fucking ASLEEP? Weak, dude. Just fucking weak."_

"_You're a fucking bitch, you know that?"_

I didn't even have the energy to reply to any of those, so I typed out something else.

"_So how's your taco candle date with Clyde going?"_

I waited almost a full three minutes for his response.

"_Fuck you, you cocksucker. It's not fucking going well at all. He's not pretty to fucking look at and he doesn't put out on a first fucking date. He's a real fucking bummer."_

Did… Craig Tucker just make a _joke_? He did! Well, let's have a run with this joke, shall we?

"_I'm sorry to hear that, dude. I take it that means you do put out on a first date?"_

Again, he took a few minutes to respond.

"_Do you care?"_

I bit into my lip and furrowed my eyebrows. It had been a trick! A dirty trick!

"_No way! I was just rolling with the conversation. Why would I care what you do with girls on first dates? That's gay, dude."_

The minutes ticked by as I waited for my phone to vibrate again. I was nervous. I didn't want to get trapped into saying something I didn't want to say. Finally, the text came.

"_If you have to fucking know, I don't know what I'd do on a first date. …I've never had one."_

That honestly shocked me. Really, _truly_ shocked me. With such a cute face and such a sexy… I didn't want to go there. But it was hard to believe he'd never been with someone.

"…_are you being serious? How is that even possible?"_

I sent the text and immediately regretted it. What if he thought I was being rude? Or worse, what if he thought I was hitting on him?

"_I don't date. No one's fucking interesting enough. And there's few things on this fucking planet that I'd willingly put my fucking dick into. Clyde is not one of them."_

That was both heart wrenching and hilarious at the same time. He doesn't date…? That's sad. But the fact that he's so dead set against his supposed best friend is funny.

Feeling slightly brave for some unknown reason, I send the next text.

"_What WOULD you put your dick into if you can resist the amazing sex appeal of Clyde Donovan!"_

I waited in agonizing silence for his reply, but it never came. Then the car started to sputter. It slowed and stopped in the middle of the road. "Uhm… What happened?" I asked.

Stan looked super pissed off. "The engine just died," he ground out through clenched teeth. "My dad is going to _murder_ me!"

I looked out the window to the mounds on snow on the ground. It was almost up to the window by that point. "I don't think he'll murder you if you tell him what happened," I offered.

"More importantly," Kenny said, "how far away is Token's place? Because it looks like we're going to have to walk through this shit storm."

Stan shuffled through his papers again. "Looks like we're about a mile away. But it's a straight shot from here; all the way down this road," he said, pointing in front of us.

"Are you fucking serious! No way!" Cartman shouted.

We all ignored him, piling out of the truck. "Suit yourself. Freeze out here you bastard," Stan muttered, slamming his door shut. Cartman, of course, scrambled out after us.

"You guuuuys! Wait for meeee!" he whined, jogging up to us as we walked away from him.

We walked as fast as our frozen bodies would allow. It was so fucking cold. None of us spoke for fear our tongues would freeze solid. When we finally reached Token's door, I nearly cried. We ran up to it and banged our fists into it. The door swung open and we fell into the warmth of the cabin. We all laid on the ground, panting heavily.

"Uhh…welcome," came Token's voice. "What happened to you guys?"

We shook our heads in a "don't even ask" manner. I looked up to see Token, Wendy, Jimmy, Butters, Bebe, Clyde, and Craig. I picked myself up off the ground and pulled Stan and Kenny with me. Cartman could do it himself because I hated him. He muttered something anti-semitic under his breath as he got up.

We brushed ourselves off and greeted the crowd. It was still dark, so it was hard to see anyone's facial expression.

Out of nowhere, Craig attacked me with a giant, tight man hug. "What the fuck took you so long? Do you know how long I've been listening to Clyde _talk_?" he asked. Man, it felt good to hear his voice instead of reading a text.

"Hey!" Clyde protested from somewhere behind Craig. Then muttered to himself as everyone slowly filtered out of the room.

Craig still didn't let me go, even as everyone left. He buried his face into my shoulder and it made me feel awkward. He held onto me tight, and I couldn't help but flush. His touch was so warm… I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my face.

"I'm so happy you're here that I could kiss you," he said.

Of all the ever loving things he could have said… I sighed and looked to the ceiling for emotional support. Then I noticed…

I shifted uncomfortably. Should I point it out? What would he think if I did? What would he _do_ if I did? To hell with it.

"Uhm… well… ehh…" I laughed nervously and shifted in his grip.

He brought his head up and gave me a suspicious look. "What?" he asked.

I gave another nervous laugh and hesitated before looking upward. He followed my gaze and then brought his eyes back to mine. He raised an eyebrow, but his face remained emotionless. Damn him for being so unreadable!

Then he did something that shattered my world. He made the butterflies in my stomach breed like fucking rabbits and my heart pound like a Native American drumming.

He kissed me.

And just like that it was over. It ended just as quickly as it had begun. And I was soooo happy!

My face was burning and my palms were sweating and I felt like running all the way back to the truck and then back to the cabin again, but he looked fine. He wasn't shaking or overheating. He was just Craig Tucker.

Craig Tucker took my hand and led me into the next room where the crowd was. Craig Tucker sat next to me on the couch. Craig Tucker spent his Christmas with me. I couldn't have had a better fucking Hanukkah.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Another awesome story! I was laughing my ass off! Now, for our last, but CERTAINLY not least winner, the entry with the most Christmas spirit is Tidings of Comfort and Joy by SuperDupergir! Here's SDG's story!**

Kenny~

"_**YOU WILL STAY HERE AND HELP CLEAN THIS MESS UP! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! YOU WILL STAY HERE ALL NIGHT IF YOU HAVE TO! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**_

Snow softly falls around me. It's too late, I'm too late, I'm a failure; The cold air is sharp against my bare face, but I don't notice. I'm to busy feeling sorry for myself. I press my nose up against the large picture window, a small fog building around it. Just inside the window, there are hundreds of Christmas lights, all different colors, blinking in all different patterns. If I weren't so distraught I'd enjoy watching them. They lined the window, the miniature Christmas tree and display, and the sill it sat on. An beautiful angel sat on the top of the tree, one with bright blue eyes and curly blonde locks, similar to mine; She smiled down at me. I sighed, looking inside. There was that new Mezco toy train every elementary boy in South Park wanted; It sounded silly, really; With all the cool new videos games and cell phones that came out, everyone wanted a little toy train. Yet, there was something about it, I wanted it, but, I wasn't going to get it; and there, there was the new Ben Ten© Rocket Launcher every middle school boy wanted, I knew Kevin wanted it, but he wasn't going to get it. Perched beside the tree, in a small rocker, was the new popular new Baby – Doll; She was a beautiful doll, resembling my own little sister, bright green eyes, straight brown hair with bangs cut off above the eyebrows. She was so beautiful, porcelain skin, a frilly purple dress. Every little girl in South Park wanted one, every little girl except for my sister. That doll could do everything, she could talk, sing, shit, piss; Everything little girls love, right? But no, My sister, she didn't want the realistic, Fifty dollar toy in the store window, no. She wanted the pretty, pink ragdoll princess in the back, On the 'reject' shelf. She had pink ribbon hair, with a plastic crown on top; Her black button eyes and sewn – on smile simply enthralled Karen. That little doll was only seven dollars, She wanted it,

But she wasn't going to get it.

I remember that day, December Fifth, when we walked into that store, and she pointed her out to me;

_The bell atop the door rang as we walked in, Me, Stan, and Kyle; and of course my little sister, who I never left home alone with my father. The small toy store was transformed into a Christmas paradise; A small tree had sat in the window, I could see town residents, children and adults alike, staring in awe at the beautiful display. Garland wrapped around the shelves and counter, ornaments and lights had been strung from the ceiling. Simply beautiful;_

"_Dude! Look at this!" Kyle pointed out, we all admired the new train set, a Mezco product, of course; Based off of the real train that had just crashed in New York. It was amazingly realistic. I ran my gloved hand over the glossy black paint that covered the train. I fingered the realistic exhaust pipes, painted gold. It was as if I were looking at the real thing, I was completely hypnotized; Until I felt a tug on the back of my parka. I turned around._

"_Lookit, Kenny!" Karen exclaimed, pointing to the supposed 'Reject' shelf, where all the old toys were set. I see old, recognizable items from awhile back; The old Chinpokomon cards and dolls, that old Tiger Woods golfing game, An old Cyborg Bill doll, and the little pink princess Karen was staring at. Her mouth was curved upward, the start of a smile. I could tell through her eyes that she had to have that toy. _

"_Can I help you kids with anything?" I heard a man say, I turned to see the cashier, I nodded._

"_How much is the ragdoll?" I asked, the man picked her up, and checked the tag._

"_$6.95" he answered. My heart sank. I had about four dollars, a month's allowance;_

"_Sorry Karen." I answered, "Maybe you'll get it for Christmas, Santa knows you've been a good girl." I smiled, and turned back to Stan and Kyle;_

"_Santa isn't real…" I heard her whisper, to herself._

_This year, I was going to prove her wrong._

Yet, I didn't; I completely fucked up. It's MY fault. I waited so long; Not that I actually had a choice…Mom got paid on yesterday, the twenty – first, for washing dishes at Olive Garden – and I got Seventy Five more cents. My final allowance for December, I actually had enough, just enough, to buy the toy. I planned everything so perfectly, I planned to come here immediately after school; Get the toy, wrap it at home, and give it to her on Christmas day; Now, I'm too late. Today is Thursday, the twenty second, The store closed about a half an hour ago, at 9:30. It's closed for the Holiday weekend, it opens again on January third. I feel tears coming; I wanted to do something nice for Karen this year, I had too. Of course, I would've gotten here on time, if it weren't for that fucking selfish, sadistic, buttfucking, douchebag;

Cartman.

"_Come on you guys! It'll be great!" Cartman exclaimed, as he laid out his master plan; Start a food fight at exactly 11:03, ten minutes after lunch starts. Apparently, he wanted to get back at the Janitor for getting him expelled. (Because Cartman thought it was such a brilliant idea to write his name in shit on the bathroom wall.)_

"_Dumbass, how exactly do you plan to not get caught?" Kyle asked._

"_Caught? For?" He retorted._

"_Starting it, stupid!" Kyle yelled back. Cartman laughed it off;_

"_We'll just have Kenny take the fall, right, poor – boy?" Cartman said, and laughed, "I'll give you ten bucks!" He taunted._

"_No! We aren't doing it! We're going to get into trouble!" I yelled, Cartman laughed._

"_Right, like YOU'VE ever cared about getting into trouble! You probably just don't want to cancel your butt-fucking plans with Butters, do you?" Cartman laughed. I blushed under my hood, but stood my ground; So what if Butters said he likes me? Besides, I wasn't going to let Cartman get my goat; I had to remain strong, I DID have plans, important plans, tonight._

"_Maybe I don't!" I exclaimed, "At least someone WANTS to do me." I retorted, and smirked(even though it wasn't visible to the other guys.)_

"_Kenny's right, dude." Stan said, holding back a smile._

"_Fine! You guys are pussies!" Cartman exclaimed, he stuck up his middle finger;_

"_FUCK YOU, POOR BOY, FUCK YOU, JEW, AND FUCK YOU, BESTIAL FUCKER!" he yelled, he stood up on the table, picked up his fish taco, and screamed;_

"_FOOD FIGHT!" _

The snow had turned to rain fast, scratch that – hail. It was hard, and cold. I pulled my hood up, but couldn't bring myself to leave the store window. I pulled the strings on my parka closed tight, but I just kept staring at the doll. It was so close, but so far away. Images of other kids cheering and throwing their equally disgusting lunch cuisines at one another filled my head.

"_Holy Shit!" Kyle screamed, "Cartman!" he yelled, but was silenced when Cartman pelted him with(What was supposed to be,) a pork chop. _

"_FUCKING JEW!" he screamed, and laughed, as tears were brought to Kyle's eyes. _

"_Hide!" Stan cried, as the three of us hid underneath an unused table. Stan tried to wipe the stains and meat off of Kyle's jacket, as he sobbed. I could hear other kids screaming, and unidentified food items hitting the other side of the table. Suddenly I heard the loud voice of Mr(s). Garrison._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" _

_I heard screams and shouts coming from the others._

"_WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" (S)he screamed, _

"_Cartman!" I heard Craig cry, others chimed in with agreement. _

"_Get to your classes…" Mr(s). Garrison growled, the sounds of doors flying open and sneakers squeaking across the tile indicated it was time for us to come out of hiding._

_We got up, and holy shit. _

_The cafeteria was a complete mess, Mashed potatoes were splattered across the 'Believe' mural, fish tacos were mashed into the wheels of our lunch tables, ice cream was melting all over the floor. It was a complete and utter disaster._

"_YOU FOUR!" (S)he screamed, face flushed with anger._

_Uh – oh._

"_AFTER SCHOOL. HERE." (S)he continued, louder this time._

_Oh no._

"_YOU WILL STAY HERE AND HELP CLEAN THIS MESS UP! YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! YOU WILL STAY HERE ALL NIGHT IF YOU HAVE TO! WHATEVER IT TAKES!"_

And so we did; I mean, we had no choice. For hours we scrubbed, washed, and rinsed practically every surface in the cafeteria. The three of us, I mean, Cartman ran(if you call his fat – waddle running) home, as fast as he could. We, the only three who didn't participate in making the mess, had to pay for the mistakes of others. Stan paid with his father's checkbook, having to repaint the wall in the cafeteria, Kyle paid with his mother's anger towards him, in having to replace three cafeteria tables, and I? I had to pay with the tears of my five year old sister; and myself, of course.

Yes, I did, I started to cry. No, I started to sob. Images of Christmases past flashed through my mind, Sometimes, no tree, sometimes, no gifts, sometimes? No dinner. I could hear my sister crying in the back of my mind. I looked up at the tree again; the Angel was still smiling at me. How can she smile? There's nothing to smile about. Nothing at all! I could feel my knees start to shake; They gave out. I fell the the ground, crying into my gloves. The hail turned back into snow; Heavy snow, it fell onto me. I wish It would just bury me. Can I just die here? That would sure help. Inhuman noises came from me as I sobbed; I sounded like a dying giraffe. I sounded like death itself.

I stopped crying, I couldn't anymore. I sat in silence, for only about two minutes, before….

"Hey kid, are you alright?" I spun around, to see a tall blonde man, I recognized him, from where, I did not know…until I realized..

"You're the guy that works here." I said, more of a statement than a question. He smiled, and let out a chuckle;

"Yeah, I forgot the key to my apartment inside. I'm lucky I have the store key." He laughed again. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?" he asked. The tears started to flow again, so I simply pointed to the window, where the lights were still going.

"Do you need to buy a toy? Is that why you're so distraught?" he approached me, and lifted me off of the ground, into a hug. "It's okay, little boy, I can stay open a few more minutes, I suppose." He said, and opened the door. We walked inside, and I dashed past him, to the back. I grabbed the princess doll off of the shelf, and hugged it. The feeling when I grabbed it, when I held it, when I ran my fingers through her hair; Was the feeling of pure happiness.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, I nodded, and pulled my $6.95 out of my back pocket, all in dimes and pennies, of course. He rung it up, $7.03 flashed on the register screen. My face fell.

"Wha~?" I asked, looking down at what little money I had, he shook his head.

"Tax. I'll just take that off of there.." he trailed off, placing eight cents into the register from his own pocket. He smiled, and put the doll into a plastic bag.

"Hey kid, you need a ride home?" he asked, as he grabbed the key from the shelf behind the register. I shook my head and held up the bag;

"This is all I'll need for tonight." I said, smiling. We walked out the door, and went out separate ways. He got into his car, and waved, as he sped off.

I, however, stayed behind. I took a final glance at the display; Once again looking at the angel, but this time? Her eyes, seemed real, her smile, seemed warmer.

I guess she really is an Angel;

Maybe, a Guardian Angel.

Hell, everybody needs one.

Even me.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**And another awesome story! Doesn't it just make you want to cry?**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**And that wraps up our Chritmas contest! Thanks to everyone who entered! If you want to debate on who should've won, now would be the time to fill up the reviews with your opinions. I'm probably going to have a Valentine's contest as well, depending on how much schoolwork I get. Thank you!**

**Merry Holidays and Happy Christmas,**

**~From SouthParkFan8**


End file.
